


The Vow

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Brain Injury, Crying, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by a Movie, Love at First Sight, Pining, Sad, Self-Discovery, Strength, True Love, Trying to get you back, Trying to remember, Weddings, Winning your heart, a dash of smut, learning to love, perseverance, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Inspired by the movie with the same name, The Vow.“Life’s all about moments, of impact and how they changes our life forever. But what if one day you could no longer remember any of them?”― Leo,The Vow





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 songs in this story. In this order:-
> 
> My Wish- Rascal Flatts  
> All I Do- Yuna  
> Everything- Brian McKnight
> 
> Feel free to have a listen when you reach the lyrics...

 

You must be wondering how did a timid kindergarten teacher like Mark met the supposedly bad boy, part of a band/group, Im Jaebeom. Well, this seems like a doomed relationship from the start but you know what they always say, opposite attracts and this is one of the case.

 

It all started when Mark’s self appointed forever best friend, Jackson suggested that they go over to this club to watch this band, live because he wanted to have a night out with his best friend. Knowing Jackson, Mark was sure there was something more to it. 

“Come on Markie. You won’t regret it. Come on.”

“There must be a catch. There must be something about this place or band or whatever that makes you so adamant that we go there tonight. Spill it Wang!”

“Come on Tuan! It’s just a night out and it has been quite some time since you had let loose. Come on! Where is the vixen that told his parents that he wanted to be a kindergarten teacher and move out to be on his own!”

Mark blushed. He couldn’t believe that Jackson brought that up. It was highly uncharacteristic of him but that was the first time that he went against his parent’s wishes.

“Not only that, who was the one who was with you every step of the way?” Jackson adds.

Jackson looking so smug with himself. Mark threw a pillow at his best friend.

“Yah! I cannot believe that you brought that up! I will have your best friend license revoked!”

Jackson took that same pillow and threw it back at Mark.

“Yah! You cannot have it revoked at all! It’s a lifetime thing and you are stuck with me!”

 

Mark was frowning. He had his whole night planned. He was so ready to spend the night watching netflix and really chill while eating takeout until his best friend barge into his place unannounced with the spare key that he had given him incase of emergencies.

“Come on Markie. Please?” Jackson looking at him with the most innocent look he can conjure.

“Really tell me the reason why are we going there first,” Mark crossing his arms.

“To see this band/group play. I heard they are really good.”

“And?” Mark quirking his eyebrows at Jackson. He was sure that there was more to it then a really good band/group playing at this club.

“Fine,” Jackson throwing his arms up in the air while walking into Mark’s room to raid his closet. He was sure he was going to have to tell him sooner or later but he would try his very best to attempt to convince his best friend to accompany him to this club no matter what it takes. Mark on the other hand was following him obediently to his room.

 

“I’m waiting Wang.”

Jackson kept himself busy while pulling out and putting up an outfit for Mark.

“Ugh. I hate it when you know me so well,” Jackson says in defeat.

Mark grins, showing his pearly white canines at his best friend.

“Spill! Who is it?”

Jackson rolled his eyes at Mark. He was putting clothes against Mark’s body to see what would look best for Mark for their night out.

“Well… There is this guy…”

“I knew it!”

“Shhh… Shut up and stay still.”

Mark was snickering at a pouting Jackson. But he obediently listened to Jackson’s instructions.

“There is this guy that I saw the other day walking into that said club and he might or might not be in the band/group that we are going to see tonight.”

Mark laughs. He knows his best friend all right. And if he wants him to be his wingman, he will be there for him.

“See! It wasn’t so hard to tell me isn’t it?”

Jackson growled at Mark while pushing into his arms the outfit that he had selected.

“Shut up and go change into this. Stop gloating!” 

Mark walks into the bathroom, making sure that he was swaying his hips when he walks just to annoy the younger.

“You annoying twit!” Jackson yelling at him.

Mark turns around and winks at Jackson.

 

It was Mark’s turn to be grumbling when he saw the outfit that Jackson had chosen for him. It was a simple white shirt with his most shredded blue jeans that leaves no room for imagination. Jackson paired it with a dark green bomber jacket and his timberlands. Jackson on the other hand looked gorgeous wearing all black. A black shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. His hair all slicked back. His raven hair suits him very well. Mark’s honey blonde hair wasn’t too shabby either. Both of them would always make heads turn when they go anywhere. Both guys and girls would hit on them. Jackson was bisexual and has dated both guys and girls before. Mark on the other hand was gay through and through. 

“Gaga, can I change this jeans?”

“No.”

“Why?” Mark whines.

“Because I said so.”

Mark pouts which made his best friend laugh. He wrapped his arms around his best friend’s waist and kiss him on the cheek. It made Mark smile just a little.

“You look hot in this outfit. Tonight we are both going fishing.”

“Fishing for what? Cocks?” Mark quirking his eyebrows at Jackson.

Jackson laughs out loud. Underneath Mark’s innocent facade lies a crude mouth sailor.

“I cannot believe the words that spews out from this kindergarten teacher’s mouth.”

Mark blushes.

“You are not far off though. Let’s go. The Uber driver is calling already,” Jackson winking at Mark.

Jackson pulls Mark towards the door, stopping at the full length mirror that he placed in Mark’s house so that they could have a last minute check on their outfit before walking out the door.

“Damn we look good Markiepooh.”

Mark smiles. He hates to admit it but there was a truth in Jackson’s words.

 

 

The club was packed with people There was a line leading to the front door. Coincidently, Mark met his colleague Bam Bam and his boyfriend, Yugyeom lining up to get into the place.Thankfully, Jackson knows the bouncers and they got in without having to line up. Bam Bam and Yugyeom tags along.

“Thanks hyung. We were there since 6.00pm,” says Bam Bam as he pulls Yugyeom’s arms to wrap around his waist inside the club.

“Really? Luckily we saw you then,” says Mark.

Jackson was holding onto Mark’s hand while pulling the elder through the maze of people with Mark holding Bam Bam’s hand and Yugyeom trailing behind them. Jackson had the insight to reserve them a table right in front of the stage ever since he found out that a band was playing there and the guy that he had his eyes on might be singing in that band.

“Hey Gaga, are you sure your guy is singing tonight?” Mark looking at his best friend.

Jackson shrugs, “Only way to find out is to wait for the band/group.”

Mark laughs.

“Hyung, what do you want to drink? Yugyeom can get it for us,” Bam Bam offering to buy them drinks.

“Maybe you can get us a couple of  tequila shots,” says Jackson.

“No problem hyung.”

Yugyeom kisses Bam Bam on top of his head before making his way to the bar to get their drinks. Bam Bam has already met Jackson from before as Jackson makes it a point to drop by to pick Mark at times. But it was the first time that both Mark and Jackson has met Yugyeom. Mark had only heard about Yugyeom from Bam Bam. Mark leans in close to Bam Bam, “Your boyfriend is gorgeous Bams.”

Bam Bam blushes, “And he can dance, hyung.”

“You know what they say about good dancers Bammie boy. Good dancers are good in bed,” Jackson teasing the younger.

Bam Bam squeaks and covers his face in embarrassment which had the other two laughing at him.

“Did I miss something?” Yugyeom ask as he places two bucket of beers on the table.

“No. Bam Bam was just telling us that…”

Before Mark could finish his sentence, Bam Bam was already jumping on the elder to close his mouth. Jackson laughs uncontrollably. Yugyeom looks confused.

“Babe?” Yugyeom looking at Bam Bam.

“Hyung said that…” 

Before Bam Bam could finish his sentence, Jackson was already interrupting him to finish what Mark could not.

“Bam Bam was indirectly telling us that you are good in bed!”

“Yah! Hyung!”

Now it was Yugyeom’s turn to blush. That had both Mark and Jackson cooing at the two younger ones. They were enjoying teasing them. They didn’t have to wait long when the Dj announced that the band would be performing in a short while.

“I hope this is a good band/group Jackson,” Mark taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh, they are good hyung,” says Yugyeom.

The three of them turn to look at the tallest of the group.

“I’ve heard them before and I know them,” as Yugyeom scratches his neck.

“If you are wrong, supper is on you,” Jackson winking at Yugyeom.

“And if I’m right, supper’s on you hyung.”

“You’re on giant.”

 

A few minutes later, three good looking guys walks onto the stage and the crowd went wild. The DJ had to ask everybody to calm down before he could even introduce the band/group to them.

“Let us give another round of applause to J.A.D!”

The crowd went wild. You might think that you are at a rock concert but it was really a group of three, a very mismatch one in fact standing in front of them. The one holding the the acoustic guitar was wearing a leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans and a pair of black Converse. His ears full of earrings. The bad boy of the group for sure. The one in front of the portable piano looks too happy to be together with the guitarist. He radiates a sunshiny personality. The last one, was dress like those preppy boys. But you can be sure that this raven hair guy is not one you can mess with. Mark was very sure that Jackson has his eyes on the bad boy. He must admit that he is very good looking. When he spoke, Mark finds himself drawn towards him. His concentration was taken away when he feels his best friend pulling his hand.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“I bet you are looking at the bad boy in the leather jacket.”

“Of course. He is damn hot. I mean I can be the top or he can. Though I think he is the dominating type. He makes me want to call him daddy all night long,” making a show of licking his lips at Mark.

Mark chuckles and pinches his waist. Their attention was taken away again when the DJ introduces them.

“Let’s hear it for Def Soul, Ars and Jr!”

The crowd went wild. Mark was sure that he saw a lot of fangirls amongst the crowd. He was sure that this Def Soul fella is making everybody drooling upstairs and downstairs just by smirking alone. When they started singing, Mark was sure everybody was melting like a puddle including his best friend right next to him. 

“Wipe that drool from your face Jacks,” Mark teases.

Jackson sticks his tongue out at the elder but continues to stare at the bad boy.

 

The song they played was quite upbeat and nice. During their first set, Mark was sure that this Jaebeom was staring at their table. He wasn’t sure if it was because Jackson and Bam Bam was being super loud or it was because they were the table directly in their view and it was the most front and middle table in the club. He was taken back when he saw the three of them walking towards their table. Yugyeom on the other hand wasn’t too surprise as he called out for them.

“Hyung! Over here!”

Even from across the room, he could see this Def Soul smirking. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. It was a bit annoying. Though Ars and Jr seems friendly enough.

“Hyung, meet my boyfriend Bam Bam, this is his colleague Mark and his best friend Jackson.”

“Guys, please meet Jaebeom hyung, Jinyoung hyung and Youngjae hyung.”

They all exchange handshakes with Jaebeom’s hand lingering on Mark’s for a little while. Mark was sure he felt Jaebeom caressing his hand just a little. He felt a bit defensive and pulled his hand away. He was sure that Jackson was looking at them. He hates to admit it but he felt his heart skip a beat when Jaebeom winks at him.

“Hi. Can I buy you guys a drink?” Jaebeom looking straight at Mark.

“Sure. I’ll have a JB coke, I mean a JD coke please” Jackson purring at Jaebeom. 

That had the bad boy chuckling and nodding before looking at the others.

“Wine for me and beer for Youngjae,” says the one called Jinyoung a.k.a Jr. 

“Beer for me and wine for Bam Bam too, hyung,” says Yugyeom.

Jaebeom then turns his attention back at Mark, “And what about you?”

“Vodka redbull please,” looking at him in the eye without backing down.

“As you wish.”

 

When Jaebeom returns with the drinks, it was clear to see that he was interested in Mark. He spent his time talking to Mark in between sets. It was clear to see to Jackson that Jaebeom was more interested in his best friend than he is. He felt rejected but he was glad that of all people that he would lose to, it would be to his best friend. Let’s face it, he deserves all the happiness in the world after what happened to him.

“Hey handsome, what’s with the long face?” said the one they call Jr on stage or Jinyoung.

Jackson turns around to really see him for the first time. Even though he wasn’t his style but he was really handsome up close.

“You think I’m handsome?”

“Maybe. How about paying attention to me and not to Jaebeom hyung?”

Jackson turns his whole body towards Jinyoung.

“Who says I was paying attention to him?”

Jackson smirked and rolled his eyes. Jinyoung felt challenge but in a good way. It had been quite some time since he felt the push and pull of flirting with another person. 

“Time for the next set. Make sure I see you staring at me and not at Jaebeom hyung, Jackson.” 

“Who says I will be staring at you. Sunshine at the back there has a sunny disposition,”  says Jackson, making Youngjae laugh out loud at his statement.

Jinyoung huff in irritation but even he enjoys their light banter. Usually the guys or girls that he talks to would grovel at his feet and hang on to every word he say. Jackson was different. He doesn’t take any nonsense from anybody. Besides the fact that he had his eyes on Jaebeom in the first place, Jinyoung was determined to make Jackson look his way.

“I’ll make you look my way Jackson.” 

“I would like to see you try Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung laughs at his new given nickname by the other.

 

Jaebeom on the other hand couldn’t keep his eyes and hands away from Mark. Is this what they call love at first sight? It was a relatively new feeling for him and something he never felt before. But he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Mark ever since he laid eyes on him from stage. It was like as if lightning striked him. In a sea of faces, he felt a pull towards Mark’s. The way he smiles flashes his pearly white canines. His honey blonde hair calling out to him. Jaebeom felt his heart leap when he saw the then stranger together with a mutual friend of theirs. At first, Jaebeom thought he look delicate and fragile. But when he first heard that deep baritone coming out from that pretty boy, he was hooked. He was sure that whatever perception he has of Mark was thrown out the window. Even before he heard his voice, he like what he saw. A lithe and firm tone body encased in those clothes. Clothes that he wouldn’t mind taking his time to peel off from his body. Taking his time to elicit sounds from him. Marking his skin with his mouth just to show to the world that this guy was off the market. For some reason, Mark brings out the possessiveness in Jaebeom. Something he hasn’t felt for the longest time. That makes him excited. When he didn’t shy away from his advances, he was sure he was hooked. At first it would seem like he was trying to push him towards Jackson but Jaebeom was determined not to be swept away by it. He did notice Jinyoung eyeing at Jackson when they were making their way towards their table. After talking to them, he was sure that Jackson was more of Jinyoung’s type than his.

“So, what brings you here Mark?” 

Mark takes his time in answering Jaebeom. He was sure that he wasn’t the patient type and for some reason Mark thought it would be fun to rile him up. He makes a show of licking his lips and biting it gently while noticing Jaebeom’s eyes following its every movement.

“Jackson.” 

Jaebeom chuckles. He wasn’t sure if Mark was playing hard to get or otherwise. But he was intrigued by him.

“Nothing else?”

Mark shrugs. He knew that Jaebeom was fishing for something else but that was practically the whole truth. Jaebeom chuckles. He just stood there drinking and staring at Mark. For the little conversation that they were having, Mark wasn’t shying away from his little gestures like a touch on his hand, a firm hold on his waist when people walks by or even when Jaebeom leans in closer in the pretense of wanting to talk to him. He was sure he heard Jaebeom sniffing him to get a whiff of his cologne. 

“Hey, we are going up for our next set. Will you stay?” ask Jaebeom as the DJ announces the  beginning of their second set. Mark was sure he saw Jinyoung sneaking in a peck on Jackson’s cheek on the pretense of wanting to tell him something. Youngjae was already walking towards the stage. Mark felt his heart leap knowing that Jaebeom was interested.

“Sure. Not as if I have something to do anyway,” Mark flashing Jaebeom a sweet smile.

Jaebeom felt a thump in his heart. He could feel himself falling in that short period of time.

“See you in a bit.” 

Mark feeling cheeky and wanting to see if he could get a reaction out of the singer, he thought he say something that was out of the ordinary for somebody who just met for the first time today.

“Don’t forget to miss me Jaebummie.” 

That’s it. That was it. At that moment, as silly as it sounds, Jaebeom knew that he was in love. He pinches Mark’s nose, “Already am.” 

Mark feels himself blushing. He wasn’t expecting that. He wanted to throw Jaebeom off balance but instead he had himself thrown out balance instead, in a nice way.

 

After their second set, Jaebeom and Jinyoung was already wrapping their arms around Mark and Jackson while drinking and talking. Not only that, they were also dancing or pretty much grinding each other to what you may call dancing with each other. Mark has no complaints whatsoever as Jaebeom proved to be a very good dancer. He wasn’t too bad himself but he was sure Jaebeom had everybody’s eyes on him when he first pulled Mark to the dance floor. It was fun and Jaebeom was showering him with little kisses on his cheek and neck and shoulders. Just shying away from his lips. Jaebeom felt bold but shy at the same time, he didn’t want to chase Mark away. Mark on the other hand found it cute for this boy to look so bashful every time he places a kiss on him. Even though Jaebeom was being nonchalant about it, Mark could always feel Jaebeom’s heart beating hard and fast and also the way his face turns pink before he kisses him. By their final set, Jaebeom and Jinyoung each already dedicated a song to Mark and Jackson respectively. Mark was blushing like crazy while Jackson was playing hard to get. He acted like he wasn’t impress even though Mark could feel him squeezing his hand underneath the table as he was already swooning. Jinyoung was not the type that he normally goes out with. He was the preppy looking type just like Jaebeom who is also the type that Mark wouldn’t go out with, the bad boy. Nevertheless, they seem to fit.

“Gaga, it looks like you have a change of heart.”

Jackson grins, “Well, what can I do if the one I wanted in the first place wants my best friend.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jackson squeezes Mark’s hand affectionately, “All's fair in love and war. Anyway, Jinyoung makes me want him to call me daddy.” 

Mark laughs, “I bet you will have a hard time in making him submit to you. It looks like he will be a dominating bottom, Gaga.”

Jackson pushes Mark lightly, laughing along with him, “Maybe, but that is the fun of it.” 

 

At the end of the final set, Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae made their way to Mark’s table of course. It just seems like their little group turned into a group of seven. Jaebeom especially seems very reluctant to let Mark go. Thank goodness Youngjae was hungry and decided to suggest to them to have supper. Or more like begged them to go for supper.

“But, hyung… I’m so hungry I could die. Let’s go eat,” Youngjae whining at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom chuckles and ruffle his hair, “Okay. Let’s go eat. Where?” 

“The usual place?” Jinyoung suggested.

“Sure.”

Jackson then turns to Jinyoung, “You are giving me a ride handsome.”

Jinyoung winks at him, “Sure prince charming.”

“Yugyeommie, can I get a ride please,” Youngjae looking at Yugyeom.

“Sure.”

Jaebeom then turns to Mark, slowly intertwining their fingers and hand together, “Are you coming?”

“I don’t think I have a choice since you are holding me hostage at the moment,” Mark teases. His face was turning pink as he felt a bit shy.

Jaebeom grins and pulls him closer, “I hope you love bikes then.”

“Love them.”

“Marry me?”

“Today?”

“Anytime.”

“Yes.”

Jaebeom and Mark was in a world of their own which had the others gagging.

“Yah… Hyung, let’s get going. I’m getting queasy just listening to the both of you hyungs,” Bam Bam teases.

That made both Jaebeom and Mark blush furiously.

 

During supper, it was obvious that Jaebeom and Mark only has eyes for each other. They were in a world of their own. They ended up talking more even after supper, even after the others decided to go home. When Jaebeom sent Mark back, he was reluctant to let the elder go. They just stood there, Jaebeom holding Mark’s hand, talking next to the bike.

“Hey, Mr Def Soul, it’s very late or early in the morning now.Whichever way you see it. Isn’t it time for you to go home?” Mark looking at their linked hand.

Jaebeom shakes his head, “Nopes.”

Mark chuckles and pets Jaebeom’s hair with his free hand. He decided to do something he had never done before. Jaebeom’s makes him do things he never thought he would do.

“Wanna come up and talk? It’s not code for sex okay. I genuinely want to continue our conversation.”

“I would be so disappointed if it is for sex,” Jaebeom smiling at the elder.

Mark shoves him just a little but Jaebeom pulls him back to his side. They walk up to Mark’s place together.

 

 

They were a bit surprised to find shoes all over the place and also a line of clothes leading towards Jackson’s room. Not only that, they were so sure that they heard moans behind that closed door.

“I can tell you right now, some of those clothes on the floor belongs to my best friend, Jackson’s.”

“I can also tell you right now that the rest of those clothes on the floor belongs to my best friend, Jinyoung’s.”

They looked at each other and grins. Jaebeom made himself comfortable in the living room while Mark went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Mark sat down next to Jaebeom on the sofa, continuing their talk with coffee in their hands. They both got quiet when Mark swore he heard Jackson saying, “Who’s your daddy?” and Jinyoung saying, “You are my daddy!” on top of their lungs. Mark and Jaebeom started laughing out loud. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

“I think we better go somewhere that we cannot hear them like my room, Jaebummie. Thank goodness the rooms are not next to each other. It’s more quiet there.”

Jaebeom felt his heart melting and even cringing just a little at the nickname but if that is what Mark wants to call him, so be it.

“Lead the way.”

They were greeted with Jackson and Jinyoung, naked walking out the door hand in hand. They were like deer stopped by headlights. They scrambled to cover themselves up.

“Markie, I didn’t know you were coming back tonight,” says Jackson.

“Where would I be Jacks?” Mark smirking at Jackson and Jinyoung. 

They were both blushing like crazy.

“Well, I think we won’t disturb both of you now. I think it’s safer for our ears to be somewhere else,” Mark pulling Jaebeom along.

“Don’t do what I won’t do,” Jinyoung smirking at the both of them.

Jaebeom turns and smirks at Jinyoung, “For one, I don’t think I have a daddy kink, yet. Two, I’m sure I won’t be the one calling out daddy.”

“Yah! Jaebeom hyung!” Jinyoung screeches while Jackson just laugh it off.

 

Jaebeom and Mark quickly went into his room, laughing and locked the door. They could hear Jackson trying to placate the other. Jaebeom made himself comfortable on Mark’s bed. Mark then quirks his eyebrows and look at Jaebeom accusingly.

“Though you are quite right about you won’t be the one calling out daddy, but are you sure you don’t have a daddy kink?”

Jaebeom swears that Mark transformed into a vixen. He felt himself swallowing his saliva hard and his heart beating fast when Mark looks at him, doe eyes, him biting his lower lip making it slightly red and puffy and licking his lips seductively at Jaebeom. Jaebeom groans when Mark plays with his collar mindlessly. Mark chuckles.

“Are you sure, daddy?” Mark says as he walks slowly towards Jaebeom, emphasizing on the word daddy.

Jaebeom groans and made grabby hands at Mark. Mark walks into Jaebeom’s arms, straddling him.

“Daddy, you haven’t answered me yet,” Mark whines right beside Jaebeom’s ears.

“Dammit baby. You just gave me daddy kink,” Jaebeom groans, taking the opportunity to kiss Mark’s neck.

Mark laughs and hugs him tight. Jaebeom takes the initiative to kiss Mark. Trailing his kisses from Mark’s neck to his lips. When their lips finally met, he was sure he heard Mark sighing. How he loves the taste of his lips. They made out for a while before Mark guides Jaebeom to his back and they both just lie there, talking till the break of dawn. By then, Jaebeom was sure he had found the one in Mark. Mark too was sure he had never felt like this before.

 

 

By the second date, they were inseparable and was practically joint to the hips. They were exclusively seeing only each other and when somebody ask them, they would introduce the other as their boyfriend. Jackson and Jinyoung on the other hand was very vague with the title of their relationship. They were screwing every chance they get but if somebody or even their best friend asking what are they, they would always give a nonchalant and vague answer about it. Sometimes they would say no. Sometimes they would say they are casually dating. Sometimes it is a date. Mark and Jaebeom had never heard the other referring the other as their boyfriend like Mark and Jaebeom. But whenever Mark and Jaebeom is out with the both of them, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. But to Mark and Jaebeom, maybe that is what their relationship special like theirs. Maybe it’s not labeling themselves is what is keeping them together. Maybe that is what works for them. For Mark and Jaebeom, they wanted other people to know that they were unavailable and wanted other people to keep their hands off of their other halves.

 

Jaebeom wanted to show how special Mark is to him and he decided to do it in the most unconventional way including their first time together. Jaebeom as also a photographer when he is not singing with the group. He was pretty much well known to a certain circle.

“Yien, have I told you lately that you look beautiful?”

Mark blushes. Jaebeom never misses a chance to tell him that every single day.

“Bummie,” Mark whispers and crawls into his lap.

Jaebeom chuckles and hugs him tight wondering how cute can his boyfriend get. They’ve been together for two weeks and still they haven’t had sex with each other. Sleeping is another thing but having sex or making love was another. Jaebeom wanted it to be special. Mark was a bit scared. Jaebeom wasn’t sure if Mark knew how much he wanted him. They had been staying in each other’s place ever since the first night they met and Jaebeom had already shown Mark all his works the second day they were together. Mark keeps gushing, saying that his works was amazing and he would tell all his friends about his work. Jaebeom was shy about it but he felt proud that Mark wanted to let everybody know about his works. Mark was feeling very comfortable on Jaebeom’s lap and that was making the latter feeling a bit horny or very much aroused. Jaebeom was stroking Mark’s back, gently nuzzling his neck, placing little kisses on his neck and shoulders and face.

“Baby,” Jaebeom whispers.

“Hmmm…”

“Can I take your picture?” continuing to stroke Mark’s body while kissing him behind his ears, a sensitive part of his.

“Hmmm…” Mark starting to pant slightly.

“I want to show you how much I want you, Yien,” finally capturing Mark’s lips with his.

“Okay,” whimpering into Jaebeom’s mouth.

 

What Mark wasn’t expecting was Jaebeom, sitting behind him on the bed, holding him in front of a mirror and his camera facing the mirror on the tripod, set on a timer to take their picture every few seconds. Mark was stripped down to only wearing a white shirt that belongs to Jaebeom while Jaebeom was topless and only wearing a pair of grey sweat pants.

“Bummie?” Mark looking at him skeptically. He was feeling very nervous. He wasn’t expecting this set up. Arousing but still a bit scary for him.

“Trust me,” says Jaebeom as he starts nibbling Mark’s ears with his hand slowly groping and touching his body.

Mark nods and decides to focus on Jaebeom’s lips and hands, not heeding the mirror in front of them or the sound of his camera going off. Jaebeom took his time to unravel and to mark his boyfriend. He would be staring at their reflection every so often. He could see how Mark’s body tremble to his every touch. How his lips quiver and him biting it to keep it quivering. He could see Mark’s cock blooming and the precum gathering in his slit. He could see Mark moving, trying to bring himself closer to his touches, especially when his hand finally touches him way down south. He could see Mark biting and nibbling his jaw, trying to keep his voice down but still he was whining and whimpering asking Jaebeom to pleasure him.

“Baby, place one hand on mind and the other wrap around my neck please,” as Jaebeom being stroking Mark firmly but quickly.

Mark could only whimper and nod in agreement, trying to be good for Jaebeom. He could feel his impending orgasm coming out off him. Jaebeom on the other hand keeps his mouth on Mark’s neck while staring at them in the mirror. He could hear himself breathing hard, feeling aroused at Mark’s sounds and especially at the image that Mark was showing. His slightly flushed body, shimmering in sweat. His precum oozing onto his hand. His eyes slightly watery. God, Jaebeom thinks this is the most beautiful he had ever seen Mark. it wasn’t long till Jaebeom could feel Mark’s body shuddering with pleasure, shooting milky liquid onto their hands. He could see Mark’s chest heaving and he was whispering sweet nothings to his boyfriend to calm him down.

“That’s my Yien. Such a good baby,” Jaebeom kissing his boyfriend’s head.

“You’re still hard,” as Mark pouts at his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be helping me out now,” says Jaebeom as he turns Mark around so that he was straddling him.

 

This time, only Mark could see his reflection on the mirror and Jaebeom’s back. He couldn’t help but admire Jaebeom’s broad back. He had always love looking at it. Jaebeom’s camera haven’t stop taking pictures yet.

“Bummie. Baby. Are you not done yet?” 

Jaebeom shakes his head. Before Mark could say anything else, he could feel Jaebeom pushing his finger into him. He didn’t even notice that Jaebeom had taken out the lubricant and had took his time to coat his fingers before fingering him. Mark whimpers.

“Baby, now I want you to keep looking at the mirror okay. You don’t have to look at it all the time but just keep facing it. Can you do that for me?” as Jaebeom keeps his pace in pushing and pulling his finger in and out of Mark.

Mark turns and bites his ears in retaliation, “Kinky motherfucker.” 

Jaebeom chuckles and pushes two fingers at once just to retaliate against the elder. He could hear the elder gasp and biting his neck.

“Not fair,” Mark whimpers.

“I promise to make you feel good soon, baby and you’ll make me feel even more better,” as Jaebeom sucks on the crook of Mark’s neck.

Mark bites his lower lip. He closes his eyes just to concentrate on the feeling that Jaebeom is giving him at the moment with his fingers. He could feel himself drooling slightly and ever his eyes teary but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was feeling really good. Even better than when Jaebeom was giving him a handjob. After what felt like a long time, he could feel Jaebeom adding another finger. He could feel a slight stretch and a slight burn but it was a good burn, a good feeling. Jaebeom felt Mark flinch and wince.

“You okay, Yien?” Jaebeom looking at Mark concernedly.

Mark turns to kiss Jaebeom on the lips for a while before muttering yes.

“Don’t stop Bummie.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom whispers and continues fingering him until Mark was growing impatient and urging him to put it in.

“Bummie, I want you now.”

Jaebeom himself couldn’t wait any longer as he was throbbing since they started doing this. He didn’t wait long to push himself in Mark and he could practically hear Mark sighing with relief. He started slow before increasing his pace due to Mark’s urging. He was thrusting into Mark in a steady rhythm when he could feel Mark unable to keep up with him due to his orgasm. When he felt Mark cum on him, Jaebeom could feel his rhythm getting sloppy but Mark was accommodating him to chase his own orgasm. A few more thrust and he could feel himself filling Mark accompanied by Mark’s whines. Jaebeom could feel Mark slumping over him while he strokes his back. Mark turns to him with a very satisfied look on his face, giving him kisses all over his face.

“That was the best.”

“Glad to know that I am a good lay,” Jaebeom teases.

Mark bites a chuckling Jaebeom on the neck. Jaebeom nudges Mark on the cheek.

“Can we go again, baby?”

“You are ready to go already?”

“Can’t you feel me all ready in you?”

Mark notices that the more they stay that way, he could feel Jaebeom getting big again, still in him. He could feel himself blushing. He felt like a teenager again. They weren’t taking any breaks in between but boy did it feel good.

“Are you still taking pictures?”

Jaebeom grins at him and moves them sideways so that they could see each other from the side. Jaebeom turns Mark to face the mirror, kissing him on the chin.

“Yes. I want to show you what you mean to me.”

Mark giggles.

 

This time, they decided to make love slowly. Not caring about the mirror nor looking at it. They were still in that position, Mark straddling Jaebeom. Jaebeom sitting on the bed. Both finally stark naked. Mark could still hear the camera shutters but it wasn’t distracting him from Jaebeom. It was all white noise. He was in the moment with Jaebeom. Kissing, touching, caressing, groping, biting, each other. Taking their time to mark the other. Taking their time to explore each other’s preferences. When they finally came, they came together. Taking in the satisfaction that they were pleasuring each other together to make the other come undone. They were both exhausted. After turning the camera off, Jaebeom pulled Mark to him and they both drifted off to sleep. It was one of the most restful sleep that they ever had in years.

 

Mark woke up alone on the bed.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out to Jaebeom.

“I’m here baby.” 

Mark wraps himself up with the blanket that they were using and walks towards Jaebeom’s voice. Jaebeom was still half naked but he now has another pair of sweatpants on, hunching over his laptop. Mark could see the marks that he had given the handsome photographer and that sight made him blush.

“Baby, what are you doing? Come back to bed,” Mark whines while walking towards Jaebeom.

Jaebeom turns to Mark and smile. He calls him over and laces his fingers with Mark’s when he got closer. He pulls Mark onto his lap. He pulls up some pictures of them. Mark was blushing furiously by now and that made Jaebeom laugh.

“Baby, it’s just you and me. We were doing that a few hours ago.” 

Mark hides his face in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck, “That doesn’t mean I want to see it”

Jaebeom laughs and strokes his back.

“I want to enter these pictures in a competition. Can I?” 

“You want to show them porn?” Mark looking at him wide eyed.

Jaebeom starts laughing again. How could his boyfriend be such an adorable naive dork.

“No silly. Let me show you what I did while you were sleeping.” 

Jaebeom pulls up three pictures. The first one was a pair of eyes and it was unmistakably Jaebeom’s because of his beauty marks. There was a fiery and aroused look in those eyes. Mark could feel himself getting turned on by it. 

“This picture is from this scene,” Jaebeom explains as he pulls up the original picture. 

It was a picture of Jaebeom looking at him while he strokes him. One of his own hand was on Jaebeom’s and the other wrap around his neck and his lips on his jaw.

“It shows how much I want you and will always want you baby.” 

Mark blushes and kisses him on the lips.

“What’s the second one?”

Jaebeom grins and pulls out a picture of Mark biting his lower lip. But only a picture of his mouth. You could see his beauty mark near his lips. His signature canines biting on his plump and now reddish lips due to the amount of kissing and biting Jaebeom was giving him. Mark didn’t have to guess where that second picture comes from as Jaebeom was already showing it to him. It made Mark remembered all over again the feeling Jaebeom was giving him. Before he could say anything, Jaebeom was showing him the last picture. It was a silhouette of them making love. He could see Jaebeom’s hands on his hips, his own on Jaebeom’s shoulders. His head slightly thrown back and Jaebeom was attacking his neck. Mark could feel himself getting hot and bothered with the pictures. He was sure that it was effecting Jaebeom the same way too as he could feel and see the bulge on Jaebeom getting more prominent by the minute.

“I’m going to arrange it in three panels like this,”  as Jaebeom shows him the arrangement. While explaining it to him, he could see that Jaebeom had already prepared a completed one as a mock one before printing it in a bigger size for the competition. Beneath the eyes was the word  **Lust** in the first panel. Above the lips,  **Pleasure** in the second panel. Lastly in the middle of the silhouette,  **Love** in the final panel. It was erotic yet tasteful in Mark’s opinion and he loved it.

“What do you think baby?”

Mark turns to link his hands behind Jaebeom’s neck, “I think you should bring me back to bed and make sweet love to me.” 

Jaebeom grins and kisses Mark on the lips before carrying him up, bridal style, “Your wish is my command princess.” 

 

 

Two months later, Mark and Jaebeom got married in front of their closest friends namely Jackson and Jinyoung, Bam Bam and Yugyeom and Youngjae as their minister.

“Are you sure you are allowed to do this? And are you a licensed minister? Will this marriage even be legit?” Jinyoung looking at Youngjae skeptically.

“I am hyung. I took an online course. I’ll show you the cert if you don’t believe me,” says a grinning Youngjae.

Jinyoung turns to Jaebeom, “Are you sure you are ready for this? You’ve only known him for two months.”

“Yes. He is the one. I’m sure of it.” 

“I know. You’ve the happiest I’ve ever seen and he is the best thing that had ever happened to you,” Jinyoung holding in his tears.

“Hey! No crying before the ceremony starts,” Youngjae butting in which help diffuse a teary Jinyoung with laughter.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this Markie?” Jackson pulling Mark aside and holding his best friend’s hands.

“Yes Jacks.”

Jackson pulls Mark into his arms and hugs him tight. He gives him a kiss on the cheek, “I love you and I can’t believe you are doing this! I’m so happy for you!” 

“Come on guys! Are you getting married or not?” Bam Bam putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah! We have reservations at the pub remember?” Yugyeom chiming in.

“Coming!” the others answers.

Youngjae turns to Mark and Jaebeom. While the other four stands behind them. They had the whole gallery to themselves as Jaebeom knows the owner and he entered his photo for the competition here. They were now standing in front of it.

“Jaebeom hyung, Mark hyung, and everybody. We are gathered here today to witness the reunion of our beloved hyungs. I trust that nobody has any objections at all so let’s hear your vows hyung.”

Jaebeom and Mark turns to face each other. They were both holding a pair of matching simple gold rings. Plain and simple just like them. They promised each other that they will get more expensive ones later when they are earning more but for now, this was good enough. Jaebeom had wanted to splurge on a diamond encrusted wedding band for Mark but Mark insisted that he didn’t need a fancy ring. Since they were both just beginning their career, they didn’t want to start a marriage with a debt. Jaebeom agreed with Mark. Jaebeom could feel himself shaking but he could feel Mark stroking his hand with his thumb to reassure him. It was so like Mark to be able to calm him down.  Even when he got down on one knee and ask the elder to marry him.

 

Jaebeom remembered the day he asked Mark to marry him. He was sure he was stuttering but with a touch of Mark’s hand, he was able to get his words through and ask him to be his partner forever. He had just gotten back from a gig and Mark was just getting up to get ready for work.

“Morning baby. How was your gig?” Mark asked as he made fresh coffee for the both of them.

“It was great and the people at the pub wanted to take us out for a meal and to talk and we ended up staying till morning. Sorry baby,” as Jaebeom wraps his arms around Mark’s waist.

“It’s okay babe. Glad you came back to me. Your babies were missing you so they ended up sleeping with me and being my bodyguards,” Mark teases.

That was it. That was when Jaebeom knew he had found the one. The love of his life. He knew that Mark would prefered puppies to kittens would still take the time to play with his Nora, Odd and Kunta. He would take the time to feed them and clean them. Mark. Jaebeom decided to get down on his knee and propose even without a ring. Mark was shocked and started panicking. He thought something happened to Jaebeom.

“Babe, you okay? What’s wrong?”

Jaebeom took both his hands and held it tight, “Baby, I know people might think it is too soon or too early but being here with you, listening to you, I know that there is no place that I rather be.”

Mark could feel himself tearing up. He felt the same.

“Being with you is the greatest feeling ever. Since the day I met you, I know that I will never let you go,” Jaebeom continues.

Mark was nodding his head in agreement. He was feeling the exact same thing as well.

“Baby. Yien. Mark. Will you make me the happiest man in this world and be my husband and partner in life?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will Bummie. I love you so much!”

Jaebeom stands up and wraps Mark in his arms, kissing the life out of him, “I love you too Yien!”

Of course, their friends weren’t as surprise as they should be because according to Jinyoung, “Jaebeom had already imprinted on Mark and marked him on stage since the first day he saw his Mark.”

 

Now, standing in front of each other and their friends, they were finally going to say their vows.

 

“I vow to show you the lighter things in life and to be your light in the darkest hours. To be your voice and your silence when the time calls for it. To finally convince you that puppies are better than kittens and to always call you my home cause home is where the heart is,” says Mark as he slips on the ring for Jaebeom.

 

Mark could hear Jackson bawling. His best friend was always a sensitive one but he was glad that Jinyoung was there to calm him down. It was usually his job but today he was glad to be able to hand it over to Jinyoung. He was sure he heard a few sniffles from the others as well. But the one person he didn’t expect to be tearing up was Jaebeom. His rock. His knight in shining armour. His King and now soon to be husband tearing up because of his silly vows. He could feel himself tearing up as well. Jaebeom did his best to keep himself from crying. He took a deep breath and gave Mark a reassuring smile.

 

“I vow to always love you even though you prefer puppies to kittens. I promise to love you through the good, the bad and the crazies. I promise you that no matter where life brings us, it will always brings us back together,” says Jaebeom as he slips on the ring onto Mark’s finger.

 

There wasn’t a dry eye amongst them as they were all crying manly tears in their own words. Youngjae especially was crying out loud and Bam Bam and Yugyeom had to calm him down so that he could finish the ceremony in time for their dinner reservations at the pub.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you partners in life. You may now kiss your partner.” 

 

Mark and Jaebeom shares their first kiss as husbands. It was a beautiful day. After the simple ceremony, they all gathered at their favourite pub for dinner and drinks. It was a perfect gathering for friends. It was blissful while it last. Never would they have imagined that something would take it all away from them in a blink of an eye.

 

 

One year later, Jaebeom and Mark was still happily married. Jackson and Jinyoung was still happily bickering and not being “boyfriends”. Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae was still singing and they were getting more known for it. Bam Bam and Yugyeom is still happily together. Everything just seem to belong in a fairy tale. But not all fairy tale has a happy ending. Some has bumps on the road. Jaebeom and Mark was walking back from a prize giving ceremony. The picture that Jaebeom entered of the both of them won the top prize and they were out celebrating it by taking a walk through the park on their way back home.

“I’m so proud of you Bummie!”

“I couldn’t have done it without you baby. Like literally.”

Mark laughs and pulls Jaebeom in for a kiss. This was it. This was the happiest day of their life besides their wedding day. They weren’t well to do but they get by, the both of them. This was like an icing on the cake. Jaebeom’s pictures would be getting more and more recognition. They were holding hands, and talking about everything and anything like they usually do. They were literally just across from their apartment, waiting for the light to turn green when a drunk driver drove into them. The next time they woke up, they were in the hospital.

 

Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom rushed to the hospital. Jinyoung and Jackson was both the emergency contact for both Jaebeom and Mark respectively.

“What the fuck happened?” As Jackson paced in front of the emergency room.

Jinyoung was trying to calm him down, “According to the nurse, a drunk driver hit them babe and Mark hyung bore the brunt of the impact since he was the one on the same side with the vehicle. Now please sit down. You are scaring the kids.” 

Jackson walks into Jinyoung’s arms. He was trembling. He was scared. He knows they all are but he couldn’t help it. This was his best friend. The friend that he grew up together. THey have been together ever since they were kids. They rushed towards Jaebeom when he was pushed out in a wheelchair.

“Where’s Yien? Have you seen Mark? Where is he? Where is my baby?”

Jinyoung walks up to Jaebeom and holds his hand, “The last we were told, he is in an emergency operation hyung.” 

Jaebeom started crying and it broke their heart. Their usually strong hyung was crying and that was the first time they had seen him like this. It wasn’t a surprise when the love of your life is hanging onto his life at the other side of the door but Jaebeom was forced to leave and to rest in the hospital ward as they still wanted to monitor him. It was the most stressful week after the operation. The doctors wasn’t sure if Mark was ever going to wake up. And if he does, they wasn’t sure if he would be comatose or not. Jackson, Jinyoung, Bam Bam and Yugyeom would visit Jaebeom and Mark everyday.

 

One week after that, the doctors came in with good news that Mark was finally awake. The other four was with Jaebeom and they all quickly rushed over to Mark.

“Just to let you know that he is feeling groggy so do not overwhelmed him okay.” 

“Thanks doctor. Thank you very much,” Jaebeom says.

“I’m not sure if you should thank me yet,” the doctor whispers.

As he walks into the room, he could see Mark, awake but still lying on the bed. His head still all bandaged up. Face bruised. He had a broken arm but still he was the most beautiful person Jaebeom has ever seen.

“Hi baby,” Jaebeom whispers.

“Hi handsome.” 

All of them felt a sigh of relief until they heard the next words that comes out from Mark’s mouth.

“Do I know you?”

 

 

Jaebeom felt his world crash and his heart dropped.

“It’s me baby, Jaebeom. Your husband?” 

Mark looks shock and it seems to make him anxious and scared.

“Gaga, what is he talking about? Who is he? Where am I? Gaga?” 

Mark’s heart rate was going up. His blood pressure was shooting up. Jaebeom quickly left his side while Jackson rushes over to him. Jinyoung called for the doctor. Mark was getting panicky that they had to sedate him. Jaebeom strokes his hair while he sleeps.

“Doctor, why doesn’t he remember me?” Jaebeom looks at the doctor sadly.

“I don’t know. We need to run more test.” 

Jackson stayed with Mark while the rest of them accompanied Jaebeom back to his room. They were equally confused and sad for their hyung.

“Jinyoung, why don’t Mark remember me? What happened? Why ? Why does he remember Jackson and not me?” Jaebeom looking at Jinyoung sadly. 

Jinyoung was speechless. He knew that nothing he could say would make Jaebeom feel any better at the moment. All he could do was be a friend for him. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and just hug him.

 

Jackson came back with the doctor to Jaebeom’s room as he was packing. He was being discharged on the same day that Mark woke up. All eyes and ears are on the both of them.

“Doctor, why doesn’t he remembers me? Why does he remember Jackson?” Jaebeom asking one question after another.

The doctor raises his hand and shows him a scan of Mark’s brain.

“As you can see, Mark suffered a trauma to this part of the brain. This is the part that holds his recent memories. It seems like he is still living in his past or his life before he met you Mr Im.”

“Does that mean he doesn’t remember me at all?” Jaebum was shivering. Not from the cold.

“Maybe that is why he doesn’t remember you Mr Im,” explains the doctor.

“Can anything be done to help him?” Bam Bam asks.

The doctor shakes his head, “It is hard to say especially with head injuries. I cannot promise you that he would remember his memories today or in the near future. He might not even gain his memories. I’m sorry.”

All of them was crestfallen. They were devastated especially Jaebeom.

“What if he never remembers me? What will I do?” as Jaebeom buries himself into Jinyoung’s shoulder. Even Jackson didn’t know what to say. They all gathered round Jaebeom and just hug him.

 

Mark was sedated so he could sleep. He felt really confused. At first it was really an eye candy looking at him name Jaebeom. But it got out of hand really quickly when that guy told him that he is his husband. How could it be? He was dating Bryce right? Like for the last 2 years. They were practically attached to the hip as far as he can remember. Who are those group of guys in the room with Jackson. Since when did Jackson hang out with them? Oh, that hand stroking is hair is so comfortable. So nice. Everything felt fuzzy. Everything felt surreal. Mark drifted off to sleep as the sedative takes effect. He will figure out everything tomorrow with Jackson’s help. He is sure Jackson will help him as usual. But why is that handsome man so close by. Why am I in the hospital? He felt his mind went blank as the sedatives starts taking effect.

 

 

The next day, Mark’s parents was fussing over him in the room when Jaebeom and the rest of them walks in. Jackson of course was very familiar with them.

“Mama, papa!” 

“Jiaer, so good to see you,” as Raymond and Dorine Tuan hugs Jackson.

“How are you guys? Long time no see.”

“We are fine Jiaer. Don’t worry.”

“Mama, papa, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Jinyoung, Bam Bam, Youngjae and Yugyeom. And this handsome man right here is Jaebeom, Mark’s husband.” 

Raymond and Dorine was slightly shocked.

“Husband?” Dorine looks at Jaebeom then back at Mark.

“I need to sit down,”  as Dorine fans herself with her hand. 

Jaebeom being the gentleman that he is, quickly pulls a chair over for her.

“Thank you Jaebeom.” 

Jaebeom nods and gave her a small smile. Raymond walks over to shake Jaebeom’s hand.

“I’m Raymond and this is Dorine but you can call us papa and mama,” Raymond giving all of them a warm smile.

All of them bowed their head respectfully at Raymond and Dorine.

 

Jaebeom walks over to Mark and touch his hand. He felt Mark flinch a little but he let’s Jaebeom hold his hand. Jaebeom’s heart break a little more.

“Hi.” 

“Hi.”

Then they both lapse into silence and Jaebeom pulls himself away from Mark to look out the window. His heart couldn’t take it. Just then, the doctor walks into the room.

“Morning everybody. How’s the patient doing?”  as the doctor looks up in the medical record.

“I feel fine. Just that my head still hurts a little and this arm is not cooperating with me,” Mark answers as he pets Jackson’s hair.

Jackson was already on the bed clinging onto his best friend. Jaebeom wishes it was him.

“Well, the good news is that you can go home soon like in two days time,” says the doctor.

Everybody breath a sigh of relief. Bam Bam was clinging onto Yugyeom while Jinyoung puts his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder and squeeze him hard.

“So, I presume that you would be going home with your husband?” as the doctor continues looking at his charts.

Mark looks undecided. His parents decides to step in.

“Maybe he should stay with us for the time being. Seeing his condition and all,” says Dorine.

“He has been staying with me for the past year or two,” says Jaebeom.

The doctor looks at the both of them. Mark’s parents on one side, Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom on the other side.

“It is really up to the patient.”

Mark looks at Jackson then look at his parents and his supposed friends.

“Can I talk to Gaga for a while please?”

The doctor nods as he ushers all of them out of the room.

 

As soon as they were out the door, Dorine walks over to Jaebeom and holds his hand.

“Please, can you let Mark stay with us just until he recovers?”

Jaebeom felt torn. There was a reason why Mark didn’t want to go home or met them for a long time. He knew what the reason was but it was not his place to say.

“I’ll let him decide on this mama. But in my opinion, I think he should stay with me. I don’t know what he was like before he met me but right now, those are the most precious memories that he can’t remember. I know it is selfish of me but I want to help him to remember our memories.” 

Raymond walks over to the both of them. He puts his hand on Jaebeom’s shoulder.

“Like you said, let’s just let him decide. But you can’t blame us as we haven’t seen him in a while Jaebeom and his sister Grace is getting married soon.”

“I understand papa.”

All of them pace outside the door wondering what was Mark and Jackson discussing.

 

“Gaga, is he really my husband?”

Jackson nods, “Yes. You stole him from under my nose remember?”

“Really?”

Jackson laughs, “I’ll tell you about it the next time Markiepooh.” 

“What happened to me and Bryce? How did I become a kindergarten teacher? I thought I was studying accountancy?” 

Jackson held both his hand, “You know that is not my story to tell right?”

“What should I do Gaga? What have I been doing for the last year or two?”

“You were having fun. You were happy.” 

“Really?”

Jackson nods.

“Happy with my husband and our friends?”

Mark felt himself choke on the words.

Jackson nods again. 

“What do you think it’s best for me right now?”

“I’m selfish. I would say go back with Jaebeom. See if you could remember anything about your life with him or our fun life together,” Jackson grins.

Mark looks at his best friend affectionately.

“But if you say you wanna go home with mama and papa, I will still be there for you Yien,” Jackson bringing their foreheads together.

Mark grins and grabs Jackson by his nape, “Just like old times?”

“Just like old times. Adventures of Squirtle and Pikachu forever.”

Mark burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe we were that lame when we were kids Gaga!”

“Hey! It’s not lame! It’s true!”

Jackson was laughing like a hyena as well.

“Hey,” Jackson nudges Mark’s shoulder as he sat right next to him.

“What?”

“Doesn’t hurt to try right?” 

“That’s true.”

“What do you say Pikachu?”

Mark laughs and nods.

“Another adventure we go Squirtle.”

Jackson kisses Mark on the forehead.

 

 

Mark walks into his shared apartment with Jaebeom. He was surprised at how many pictures of his and theirs decorated the place. It made him and Jaebeom blush. It made Jaebeom felt like a stalker at the moment because of Mark’s condition. Jaebeom was scratching his neck nervously when Mark turns to look at Jaebeom when he notice the main picture in their shared bedroom. Jaebeom chuckles when he notice Mark’s turned red.

“Ermmm… I could take that down if it makes you uncomfortable,” Jaebeom offers.

Mark shakes his head, “There must be a reason why it’s here.”

“You can settle down here. I’ll be in the living room as I got some editing to do. Feel free to explore our place.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Mark was caught surprised when he heard mewing and three cats crowding him, asking for attention. He carried the one called Nora nuzzling her body.

“Are they yours?” looking so happy to be petting Nora, Kunta and Odd.

“Ours. The siamese cat is Nora, the black and white one is Kunta and Odd.”

“Oh,” Mark says as he continues playing with them.

“I’ll leave them with you now,” Jaebeom caress his cheek gently before walking out and closing the door gently.

 

Mark finds himself sighing. He felt very comfortable in this place. Even the room and the cats. But he couldn’t help but wonder what happened during the past year. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened between him and his parents as well as with Bryce. He finds himself thinking about his boyfriend or more like ex-boyfriend. There is no denying that Jaebeom is a very good looking guy but Bryce was equally as good looking. He reminds him of that Big Bang singer name Top. Tall, well built, smart, top of his class in law school. They met through their parents. Mark didn't realize that he had fallen asleep on the bed until Jaebeom woke him up. 

“Mark? Time to wake up. We are meeting Jackson and the rest for dinner in a while.”

It startled him just a little but the mention of his best friend’s name made him excited.

“Sorry. I didn’t meant to startle you.”

“Oh… ermmm… it’s okay. I didn’t realize that I had fallen asleep.”

“You can freshen up in the bathroom. I’ll go get ready in the other room until you get used to me.”

It made Mark feel a bit guilty and uneasy.

“It’s okay Mark. Take all the time you need.”

Mark gave him a sweet smile.

“Do you need help with your clothes?”

Mark blush. His arm was broken and he would need help to get out of his t-shirt at least. 

“Just my t-shirt please?” Mark ask meekly.

Jaebeom smiles and walks over to help Mark. Mark could feel himself turning red. He was not used to a handsome guy helping him out of his clothes especially one that is suppose to be husband and also not because of sex.

“Thank you,” Mark whispered as Jaebeom walks out the door.

He couldn’t help but notice the sad look on Jaebeom’s face.

 

Jaebeom leans against the room door. His heart aches. Why couldn’t it be him that had forgotten? The look on Mark’s face when he was asleep was so peaceful even though his skin was marred by bruises but it was slowly fading. He caress his hair ever so gentle so that Mark won’t wake up. He wanted to just buried himself under Mark, hold him tight and kiss him like his life depended on it. But to see a guarded look on his face and being startled by him was so much that his heart can bare. Jaebeom took a deep breath. He knew he has to be strong for the both of them. He knew it was up to him to remind Mark about their life together. He has to get it all together. There was no room for him break down at this moment. He exhales slowly before making his way to the guest room to get ready. He wasn’t going to lie if this dinner wasn’t making him excited. He hopes that it will help Mark to remember something.

 

 

Jackson was the most excited at the prospect of having dinner with Mark at their favourite hangout.

“Wang gae, calm down. Jaebeom hyung is on the way with Mark hyung,” Jinyoung ruffling his not boyfriend’s hair.

“I know Park gae. I miss my Mark hyung and this is our first dinner together at our favourite place since the accident,” Jackson pouting at his not boyfriend.

“I can’t wait to see Mark hyung too,” says Bam Bam.

Youngjae nods in agreement.

“And speak of the devil, hi Jaebeom hyung, Mark hyung,” Yugyeom waving at the both of them as they walk into the room.

Jaebeom and Mark waves back at Yugyeom. They felt a bit nostalgic when they saw Jaebeom placing his hand at the small of Mark’s back, leading him towards the table.

“Hi guys,” Mark smiling at all of them.

“Markiepooh!” as Jackson hugs Mark.

“Gaga!”

Jackson then drags Mark to sit beside him. Jaebeom manage to pull the chair out for Mark, being the gentleman that he is.

 

Their regular waiter was there to wait on them.

“Oh my god! Thank goodness you are okay Mark!” as the waiter walks over to give Mark a hug.

Mark gave an awkward smile.

“Don’t worry Peniel. He is okay,” Jaebeom interrupts. Hoping that he was able to pull Peniel’s attention from Mark.

“Thank goodness you are okay Jaebeom. You take good care of him, you hear.” 

Jaebeom gave him a mock salute.

“Now would you all like your usual?” Peniel looks around the table.

There was a choruses of yeses.

“I have a usual?” Mark ask.

“Of course you do silly. You guys have been here every other week for the last year or two,” Peniel smiling warmly at Mark.

The rest of them tensed up just a little.

“You’ll like it Markie. I promise you that,” Jackson giving his hand a squeeze.

“Okay.” 

“Good. I’ll go get you guys your usual beer and wine. For Mark, only juice for you until you get better, okay.” 

“Thanks Peniel.” 

Peniel smiled and went over to kiss him on the head.

“You are welcome. I’m just glad you are okay.” 

Mark felt a little guilty for not remembering who that nice waiter was but he was anticipating what his usual meal was in that place. He must have gone their a lot with this group for them to have the usual waiter and table and orders.

 

It was nice just hanging out there with them. It helped that Jackson was there with him. Jaebeom was being really helpful like helping him to cut up his food into bite sizes to make it easier for him to eat. It turns out his usual order was steak and fries with a side of salad, garlic bread and creamy mushroom soup. He was actually surprised that he could eat so much.

“This is my usual?” Mark squeaks which made the whole table laugh.

“Yes and you usually top it off with dessert. It’s usually between ice cream or apple pie or both,” Bam Bam adds.

Mark then turns to Jackson, “I thought I was watching my weight Gaga? Bryce was always reminding me about my weight.”

Jackson felt like he was being put on the spot. He wasn’t sure how or what his answer should be. He didn’t really want to lie. Also, he could see Jaebeom tensing up when Mark mention that name. He knew he had to answer diplomatically but honestly.

“Before you move out from your parent’s house, yes, you were always watching your weight. After that, you didn’t give a fuck about your weight because you have a high metabolism and in your own words, you are not impressing anybody with your weight.” 

“Oh, okay,” as Mark continues to eat his dinner.

Jackson and Jaebeom felt like they diverted a potential trigger to a bad memory. By the end of the night, Mark was laughing along with everybody. They weren’t talking about the past or their memories. They were just talking about work and things that happened at work. They didn’t want to stress Mark out. 

 

 

Back home, Jaebeom helped Mark to changed into his pajamas.

“You have everything you need?” 

“Can you help me get a glass of water please?” 

“Okay.” 

Mark made himself comfortable in bed. He likes the feeling of the bed sheets and was rubbing his face on the sheets when Jaebeom walks in. Jaebeom chuckles.

“What?” Mark felt a little defensive.

“You chose those sheets. You said nothing but the best for a good sleep and you look like a cat doing that.” 

“Sounds like me all right and I’m not a cat,”  Mark grins.

Jaebeom places the glass of water on the table next to Mark.

“Got everything you need?”

Mark nods, “Thanks.” 

“Anything for you. Good night Mark.” 

“Where are you going to sleep?” 

“In the guest room. Don’t worry about it okay.” 

Jaebeom starts walking out. Mark felt torn. If he was to remember this life, maybe he should just follow whatever routine they had before. It wasn’t fair to kick Jaebeom out of the room as well. He felt a little scared but he there was so many unanswered questions in his head at the moment. He felt like he needed the answers right away but he knew that wasn’t possible. But he also knew that he needed to take the first steps.

“Jaebeom, you can sleep here. Since this is where you usually sleep right?”

Jaebeom froze. He hope and pray that it was because Mark remembers something but he knew that it was impossible. But he would take whatever Mark was giving. There was still boundaries between them but if Mark was willing to take the first step, he was willing to take it with him. He turns around slowly.

“You sure?”

Mark nods.

“Okay. The table light switch is right over there,” pointing at the table.

Jaebeom waits for Mark to switch on the light before he switches off the room light. He then slips next to Mark. They just lay there staring at each other. Mark tried to make himself as comfortable as possible with his broken right arm. Jaebeom helps him by placing a pillow underneath his right arm so that he could sleep comfortably.

“Good night Jaebeom.” 

“Good night Mark.”

It felt like progress for Jaebeom. Even though he doesn’t remember anything yet, but being on the same bed felt like progress. Jaebeom wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around Mark while he is sleeping. He tells himself that it was all in good time. Jaebeom feels himself slowly being lulled to sleep by Mark’s breathing. 

 

 

For the next few days, Mark stayed at home getting use to the place and everything in it. Jackson was there most of the time to help him. Bam Bam informed him that the school already knows about his condition so he was on sabbatical until he is well again which Mark was ever so grateful.

“So, how is everything Markie?”

“Everything is fine I guess. Feels weird but I’m getting use to it Gaga.” 

“Remembered anything yet?”

Mark shakes his head.

“I can’t believe I don’t remember what happened for the past year or so. I wish I could. These pictures makes me think that I should. I look so happy,” pointing at the pictures adorning the living room.

“You were Markie. You were the happiest you’ve ever been. Take your time okay. I’m here for you.”

“I wonder why I can remember you but not remember why I moved out of my parents house or what happened between me and Bryce. Which by the way, where is he?” 

Jackson felt himself getting slightly angry.

“Don’t you remember what Bryce did to you? Not even a little bit? Honestly, I hope he would drop dead Markie.” 

“Gaga!” 

“I don’t want to talk about him. I still can’t talk about what happened. Let’s just forget about him okay. I just want to spend a nice afternoon with my best friend,” Jackson giving his best friend his perfected puppy look.

Mark chuckles. He didn’t want to fight with Jackson and he seems determined to not talk about Bryce. He will find another way. He will melt Jackson’s defences down one way or another. That is one thing he was very sure of.

 

As the day goes by, Mark was getting frustrated. For one, his memory was getting nowhere. Two, he was getting bored being cooped up at home. One night, while having dinner with Jaebeom, he brought it up.

“I’m bored at home.”

“Why don’t you go out and get some fresh air. I can accompany you if you like but not tomorrow cause I have something to do.”

Mark pouts which made Jaebeom smile. It was like the old Mark whenever he told his husband that he is unable to accompany him.

“But you can go out on your own. I don’t mind. Just don’t wander too far off.” 

Mark smiles and that made Jaebeom happy.

“Thank you Jaebeom.”

“You don’t need my permission to go out Mark.”

“Just thought I ask.”

Jaebeom would be lying if he wasn’t worried but he didn’t want Mark to feel suffocated being in their place and that might not help him to remember anything. It was a pleasant dinner with just the both of them. Jaebeom whipped up a simple dinner that he thinks that Mark would enjoy.

“By the way, this is delicious Jaebeom.”

“You always enjoyed my kimchi jiggae baby.” 

That nickname made Mark blush and Jaebeom a bit flustered. It just slipped out.

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry. It just slipped out,” as Jaebeom rub his nape.

“It’s o-okay,” as Mark looks down at his bowl of rice.

Jaebeom was angry with himself. He made things awkward.

“Wh-what do I call you?”

Jaebeom felt himself blushing. He was contemplating whether or not to tell Mark his cringing nickname that Mark had given him.

“Jaebummie,” Jaebeom says under his breath.

“What did you say?” Mark peering at him.

“You called me Jaebummie.”

Mark stares at him for a while before bursting out in laughter. It was music to Jaebeom’s ears. It was the first time since he came home that he heard Mark’s laughter like that.

“Yah!” Jaebeom was blushing.

Mark was laughing until he was crying. He couldn’t believe he would call Jaebeom like that. From what he observed, Jaebeom was those cool and chic type. He could be sexy even. So for him to accept such a cringe worthy nickname, was surpising.

“Mark Tuan Yien!”

Mark was clutching his stomach, trying to stop laughing. Jaebeom just sat there staring at Mark laughing. He was happy enough that he was the one that made laugh like that.

“Sorry for giving you a nickname like that but I would say that it suits you very well.”

“Yah!”

Mark starts laughing again at a pouting Jaebeom. He couldn’t help it. When he finally stopped laughing, he reaches over and pinches Jaebeom’s cheek.

“Don’t pout Jaebummie.” 

Jaebeom smiles.

“Fine. Just cause you ask me not to.”

Mark winks at him and they continue with their dinner.

 

 

Mark finally dared himself to go out all by himself. He was getting bored and he wanted to get somethings. He felt bad for asking Jaebeom to get them for him when he is capable to go get them himself. He just have a broken arm that's all. His legs are still fine the last time he checked. After kissing the cats goodbye, he took his first steps out of the place. He was nervous but he wanted to get some fresh air. He begins walking around the neighbourhood. He was pleasantly surprised that it was an easygoing neighbourhood. Before exploring, he decided to grab some coffee at a nearby cafe. He was taken aback when the people there started greeting him. Everybody was very friendly so it put him at ease just a little bit.

“Hi Mark. Your usual?” the barista ask.

“Er… sure.”

“Okay.”

Mark looks around the cafe while waiting for his drink. It was a comfortable and quiet place. He could see why he would come here.

“Double chocolate and strawberry milkshake with extra whipcream and marshmallow for you Mark.” 

“Thank you.”

Mark couldn’t believe what a monstrosity that he would order. He remembered that he was always watching his weight and this was not something he would order then. But he finds that he likes it anyway.

 

He starts walking around with his diabetes inducing drink. It has a lot of small stores and it was quite opposite to what he was use to. The clothes shops were really nice. Stylish but it was not branded goods. He remembers how Bryce would always tell him that he suit branded goods and should just buy branded goods. He was getting tired after walking for a few hours. He started to panic when he couldn’t recognize the way he took to get there. He search around his jacket for his phone. He then realize that he had left it on the table next to the bed. He couldn’t remember Jaebeom’s number. He went searching for a public phone. He tried dialling Jackson’s number but the younger wasn’t picking up. The next number that Mark could remember was his parents.

“Papa? Could you come and get me? I don’t know exactly how to get home from here.”

“Of course. Just let me know where you are and I’ll be there soon.”

Raymond rushing to get dress when Dorine walks into the room.

“What’s the rush papa?”

“Mark, mama. He just called me to go get him. He can’t find his way back to his and Jaebeom’s place.”

“Oh my gosh. Go quickly papa. Drive safe.”

“I will.”

 

Raymond and Dorine was happy to see Mark.

“Are you okay Yien?” Dorine taking hold of his hand.

“I’m fine mama. Just a bit confused to where I was.”

“Do you wanna rest a bit?”

“Sure.”

Dorine led Mark to his room. He was a bit surprised to find everything was the same like when he was in university.

“It’s still the same as before mama.”

“Yes. We kept it that way baby,” as she cups his face.

“What happen to me and Bryce mama?” as Mark yawns.

Dorine forced a smile at him.

“You take a rest and I’ll call Jackson for you. Let’s talk later.”

“Okay mama.”

Dorine closes the door softly. She had to decide on whether to call Jackson straightaway. For her own selfish reasons, she wanted Mark to stay longer and she wanted him to see his siblings Grace, Tammy and Joey too. It has been quite some time since he had seen them and spoken to them. He thoughts was broken when Raymond walks up to her.

“Mama, how is Mark?”

“Oh, he is resting in his room.”

“Okay. I think I’ll call Jiaer to let him know that Mark is with us.”

She puts her hands over Raymond’s handphone.

“Can you call him later? I want him to stay a bit longer and to spend some time with Grace, Tammy and Joey.” 

“How about I call Jiaer to let him know where Mark is so that Jaebeom don’t get worried? That’s only fair mama.”

“Okay.” 

 

When Mark woke up, he walks down to the living room and was so happy to see Grace, Tammy and Joey. they all engulf him in a group hug.

“Markie, it is so good to see you,” says Grace.

“I miss you,” Tammy adds.

“Glad to see you big bro,” Joey hugging Mark tight.

Mark felt himself tearing up. It felt like it had been a long time since he had seen or spoken to his siblings. It was nice just to sit down and just talk.

“Mark, you have to be at my wedding okay. It’s a must,” says Grace.

“Are you marrying…”

“Yes. It’s still her.”

Mark gives Grace a one arm hug.

“I'm missing so much.” 

“That is why you are not allowed to miss my wedding.”

Mark smiles. It feels great to be home. Maybe he needs to find out what happened at home before trying to remember his life after leaving home. He knows it was really unfair for Jaebeom but he feels like he needs to know why he left home when he has a loving family here. Not only that he was on his way to get an accountancy degree in one of the most prestigious universities in school only to switch and also, what happened to him and Bryce. That was a burning question in his mind. He was so sure that they were madly in love.

 

They were having dinner when Jackson and Jaebeom went over to the house. Jaebeom looked damn worried.

“Hello Jiaer, Jaebeom, come join us for dinner,” Raymond inviting them.

Raymond introduces Jaebeom to the rest of the family before asking them to pull out a chair to join them for dinner. Mark gesture Jaebeom to the seat next to him.

“You okay? I got worried when I saw your handphone at home,” Jaebeom whispers.

“I’m fine. I forgot it at home. I got lost and panicked. I tried calling Jackson but I guess he was busy and I could only remember my parent’s number. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. As long as you are fine,” squeezing his free hand.

 

Jaebeom felt happy seeing Mark so happy with his family. He felt a bit sad. He felt like he was already losing him.

“What ever happened to you and Bryce, Mark?” Grace ask.

“Yes Mark. Both of you were like two peas in a pod. Joint in the hip,” Tammy adds.

They weren’t being spiteful. They didn’t know about Jaebeom or what happened between him and Bryce. All they knew was that one day, Mark was home and next he wasn’t. The three of them weren’t around when Mark decided to pack his bags and go. They knew about his condition since their parents explained it to him. Mark was quiet. He wanted so much to tell them but he couldn’t remember. Thank goodness for Jackson.

“He can’t really remember what happened guys.”

“Oh, that’s right. Sorry,” Grace apologizes.

“I’m okay Grace.”

Mark doesn’t know why but he was squeezing Jaebeom’s hand under the dining table. He felt reassured. But at the same time, he felt like there was an emptiness in his heart and memory.

 

When it was time to go home, Mark knew he had to make a decision. He knew it was a decision that will break Jaebeom’s heart but he really needed to know. He really needed answers. He decided to talk to Jaebeom alone.

“Jaebummie,” Mark calls out to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom felt his knees go weak.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to try and call you that,” as Mark grins.

“Yah!” as he scratches his neck.

“I know this is too much to ask but I really need to know.”

Jaebeom felt his heart drop to the floor. He knew what was coming but he was in denial.

“I’m going to stay here for a while.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom stares down at the floor.

“It’s not that I don’t want to know about us but there are too many holes in my memory now. I need to know.”

Jaebeom nods and tries to smile.

“You can come over whenever and I am officially inviting you to Grace’s wedding.” 

Jaebeom nods again.

“Smile for me Jaebummie?” Mark bending down to look at Jaebeom in the eyes.

Jaebeom force a smile but he would do anything for Mark and listen to him. He was afraid but he knows that this is the first thing that Mark had ever ask of him ever since the accident. It was the least he could do. Jaebeom takes out Mark’s handphone and gives it to him.

“Here. In case you feel like texting or calling me and take all the time you need.”

“Thank you.”

“Take care okay Yien.”

“You too.”

Jaebeom pulls Mark closer to him and kisses his forehead. His lips linger for a while. He could feel the tears coming. Luckily Jackson called him. After giving Mark a quick hug, he bid the Tuan’s goodbye and left without Mark. Jackson was surprised but he didn’t ask Jaebeom anything. His facial expressions says it all. 

 

After dropping Jaebeom off, Jackson quickly heads home. His heart hurts for the both of them. As soon as Jinyoung opens the door, Jackson wraps his arms around his waist. His face burying into Jinyoung’s neck.

“Hey, babe. You okay?”

Jackson shakes his head and tears just sprung out. Jinyoung could feel his neck wet. He runs his fingers through his hair and pulls Jackson’s head up.

“What’s wrong? Babe?” Jinyoung was getting worried. It wasn’t like Jackson to be so quiet. Jinyoung brings Jackson over to the sofa. Jackson was still attach to him.

“Babe, please tell me?” as he kisses Jackson’s head.

“It’s Mark hyung and Jaebeom hyung, Jinyoungie.”

“What happened? Didn’t the both of you went over to pick him up?”

“We did. But we left without him Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung kept quiet. He feels for his best friend.

“I know Mark hyung wants to remember about his past. I wish I could just tell him but Jaebeom hyung forbade me to.”

“Then you should honour Jaebeom hyung’s wish Jacks.”

“I know but it’s just so sad. When Jaebeom hyung kissed Mark hyung’s forehead, my heart just broke.”

“I know.”

They just sat there holding each other. 

 

 

The next day, Mark wakes up feeling fresh but just a pang in his heart when he turns to see that Jaebeom wasn’t there. Then he realizes that he was back at home on his own bed. It feels great to be home. After struggling to get out of his clothes and to shower, Mark was finally dressed and headed down to the dining room. It has been quite some time since he had homemade breakfast made by his mother.

“Morning ma.”

Dorine looks up and felt her heart at ease.

“Morning baby. Come have some breakfast.”

“Where is everybody?”

“Papa is at work. Joey is at school. Grace and Tammy is out to look for some things for the upcoming wedding.”

“How is the preparation going?” as Mark takes a seat at the dining room with his mum fussing over him with food.

“Everything is going fine. I have a surprise for you later.

Mark smiles and begins eating his breakfast.

 

It was lunch time when Raymond walks in. Mark was just sitting in the living room, watching TV. He spent the whole morning going round the house to see if anything has changed, including the gardens and the pool. How he wished he could just jump in but he couldn’t get the cast on his arm wet.

“Mark, look who is here,” as Raymond walks in.

Mark looks up only to see Bryce. He felt himself blushing. Boy, did he look good. He was handsome as usual.

“Hi Mark, it’s so nice to see you,” as Bryce gives him a hug.

“LIkewise.”

Mark could feel Bryce’s arm tightening around him just a little and him nosing his ear slightly. When they finally separated from each other, Mark felt slightly wobbly on his feet.

“I heard from Raymond and Dorine that you were involved in an accident.”

“I was.”

“Are you okay?” Bryce looking all so concern with him.

Mark felt his heart melt a little.

“I am. Thanks for asking.”

Bryce brings his hand up to stroke Mark’s cheek.

“You sure?”

Mark nods. Their little moment was interrupted when Raymond walks in to call them for lunch.

 

After lunch, Mark and Bryce went out to the garden to walk with Raymond and Dorine looking out from the window.

“Do you think they’ll ever get back together again papa?”

“I don’t know. After what happened, I don’t want to lose Mark again mama. I just hope it’s not true.”

Dorine and Raymond wrap their arms around each other’s waist with Raymond’s head resting on Dorine’s.

“Don’t you think that Jaebeom boy is nice papa? I mean he doesn’t seem like the type that Mark goes for but I could see the way he looks at Mark and cares for him that you know that he loves our Mark a lot.”

“I don’t think that Jaebeom is suitable for our Mark mama. Unlike Bryce. Can that boy even take care of our Mark? Look what happened to him mama.”

“Papa, that was an accident.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore mama. Time for me to get back to work,” as Raymond kisses the top of Dorine’s head.

Dorine looks at Raymond as he walks away. That was so like her husband, a bit stubborn just like her Mark. Both of them will not budge if they think they are right. But look where it led them. Hopefully, it won’t happen again.

 

Mark and Bryce didn’t talk for a while when they were taking a walk. It was Bryce that spoke first.

“So, are you back home now?”

“For now, yes.”

“I heard from Raymond that you have a brain injury?”

Mark nods.

“I can remember what happened 5 years ago but not the recent years.”

“Oh.”

They decided to sit in the garden under the shady tree.

“This was your favourite spot Mark.”

“Really? Oh, your suit.”

“It’s okay. It’s worth getting it dirty for,” Bryce smiling fondly at Mark.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Ask away.”

“Why did we break up? Why did I quit accountancy?”

Bryce takes a deep breath. It was his chance to make things right with Mark. This was like his last chance.

“I’m still not sure why you quit accountancy. I assume you quit because we had broken up or something. So, I actually don’t know the reason for that. For our break up, you were the one that broke up with me, Mark. It happened so sudden that I was shocked. Your parents was shocked. Everybody was shocked. All you said to me was that you had enough and you just walked away. It broke my heart.”

Mark was a bit surprised. By nature he wasn’t an assertive person. But to break up with someone without an explanation was really not him.

“Did we had a fight or something?”

Bryce shakes his head.

“That’s what makes it so shocking.”

Mark takes a deep breath. At least his question was answered on a certain level.

“For what’s it worth, I’m sorry?”

Bryce takes Mark’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Let’s just start over again. As friends.”

Mark smiles and nods.

 

After Bryce had left, Mark was feeling bored so he decided to call Jackson.

“Hello? Markiepooh! I miss you.”

Mark giggles.

“Hi Gaga. What are you doing?”

“Unlike you, some people have to work. What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just had a talk with Bryce.”

“Bryce?! That idiotic Bryce?!”

“Gaga, that’s not very nice.”

Jackson takes a deep breath. He promised Jaebeom that whatever it was, they have to let him remember by himself without influencing him in any way. He didn’t want Mark to resent them later on.

“Sorry. Where is everybody?”

“Joey is at school. Grace and Tammy is out shopping for her wedding since morning. Papa is at work. Mama is somewhere around the house.”

“I think Jaebeom hyung is free today. Something about editing according to Jinyoungie.”

Mark blushed at Jaebeom’s name. He still couldn’t believe he was married to him. 

“Will see. I better not take more of your time Gaga. Come see me soon,” Mark whines.

“Okay Markiepooh. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Mark thought of calling Jaebeom when an unknown number showed up on his phone. He was curious so he picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Mark, it’s me, Bryce.”

“Oh, hi Bryce. Did you forget anything?”

“No. But I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for dinner with me tonight. No pressure. Just thought we can catch up even more.”

“Oh. Sure. What time?”

“I’ll pick you up at 7.30pm?”

“I’ll be ready then.”

“Great. See you Mark.”

“See you Bryce.”

Mark couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. This was the Bryce he was in love with. He was still curious why did he break up with him. The call to Jaebeom was quickly forgotten. Mark went looking for Dorine to let her know that he was not going to be home for dinner and to get ready for the dinner tonight.

 

Jaebeom sighs as he stops staring at the computer. He has been editing the whole day and he was tired. He missed Mark. He sleeps while hugging Mark’s pillow. His babies seems to be able to sense his mood when one of them climbs up on his lap.

“You miss your other daddy too, baby?”

“Me too,” as he nuzzles his furkid.

He was tempted to call Mark but he didn’t want to seem too clingy. He was mulling all of it in his head and decided he should just call Mark. He was pacing while waiting for Mark to pick up his call. He was nervous. After the fifth ring, Mark picks up.

“Hello Jaebummie,” his angel spoke.

Jaebeom cringed. He didn’t really mind if it was Mark that calls him that.

“Hello Yien.”

“What’s up?”

“Just thought I say hi. What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m getting ready to go out for dinner.”

“Oh, with who?”

Jaebeom was getting jealous. His husband was going out with somebody else for dinner. He didn’t really like it but he wasn’t given a choice about it.

“With Bryce.”

Jaebeom kept quiet. He was fuming but he tried to keep his cool. It wasn’t his place to say anything.

“By the way, Grace is inviting you over for lunch this Saturday. She wants to introduce her fiance to you.”

Jaebeom felt a whole lot better. Maybe he could win Mark’s heart again but this time with the help of his siblings.

“Sure. Dresscode?” 

“Smart casual.”

“Okay.”

“Jaebummie, I gotta go. See you on Saturday okay?”

“Okay. Bye Yien.”

“Bye bye.”

 

Mark had fun during dinner with Bryce. It was at an upscale place but Bryce made it comfortable enough for him. It was nice just talking and eating with him. It makes him wonder why would he broke up with him at the first place. Bryce was talking to him about their shared childhood, all the way up to high school.

“You remember the first time I kiss you Mark?”

Mark blushes and nods. He does actually. It was the last day of high school. They were going to university the next month.

“I was so nervous that I bit your lip remember?” as Bryce laughs.

Mark starts laughing as well.

“You made me bleed!”

“I’m sorry,” Bryce laughs. 

By the end of the night, both their stomach aches. Bryce walks Mark to the front door.

“Thank you for tonight Bryce.”

“You are most welcome.”

Bryce leans in and kisses Mark on the cheek, “See you tomorrow?”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Mark roll his eyes, “Fine.” 

 

The next few times when Jaebeom calls, Mark would tell him that he is with Bryce. It made Jaebeom really jealous. 

“Bryce, Bryce, Bryce. That’s all I hear these days. I’m getting sick of it.”

“Come on hyung. You gotta do something right?” says Youngjae.

“That’s true hyung. You should be wooing him or something,” adds Bam Bam.

“Invite him to your next gig, hyung,” Yugyeom giving his idea.

Jaebeom then decide to go in between Jackson and Jinyoung since they were busying paying attention to each other.

“Yah, hyung, why are pulling me and Jinyoungie apart,” Jackson whines.

“My love life is at stake here. Put yours on hold just for 5 minutes for me.”

Jinyoung chuckles, “How can my Jackson help you?”

“Jacks, I need you to bring Mark over to our gig tomorrow night.”

“Consider it done now can I have my Jinyoungie back?”

Jaebeom then pushes Jinyoung back into Jackson’s arms.

 

 

“Where are we going again Gaga?”

“To go see my beloved and yours used to be beloved sing,” as Jackson pulls Mark along with him.

“But I promised Bryce that I would meet him tonight.”

“Ugh. Just bring him along then.”

“Gaga, stop making that disgusted look on your face every time you mention Bryce.”

“Trying to.”

Mark squishes his cheek.

“Ppelp gro frof me,” Jackson trying to ask Mark to let go of him.

Mark starts laughing and lets him go.

 

Jaebeom felt his heart soar when he sees Mark walking in with Jackson. But it quickly drop when he saw Bryce trailing behind him. He wasn’t expecting that. Jaebeom walks over to greet them.

“Hi Mark. Glad you can make it.”

Mark goes over to give Jaebeom a hug. 

“No problem. By the way, this is my friend Bryce. And Bryce, this is Jaebeom.”

They both shook hands courteously.

“Hyung, where is Jinyoungie?” Jackson looking behind him.

“He’s getting ready. I thought I greet you guys. Time for me to go.”

“Break a leg Jaebummie.”

Jaebeom smirks at Mark. He could see Bryce looking not very happy at their exchange. Jaebeom takes it as a win for him. 

 

From the stage, Jaebeom could see that Mark was having fun and dancing along with Jackson. What he didn’t like was Bryce’s hands on Mark from time to time. He was fuming but tried to keep his cool. During the break, Jinyoung, Jaebeom and Youngjae walks over to their table. Bam Bam and Yugyeom was finally there as well. Bryce was nowhere to be seen. 

“You sound really good Jae,” Mark standing close to Jaebeom. 

It made his heart flutter.

“Thanks. Do you want anything to drink?”

“An orange juice please?”

“Okay. Anything else? Is your arm okay?”

Mark nods, “The doctor says I can take it off soon.”

“Good to know. Stay here while I get your juice.”

Jaebeom heads towards the bar to get Mark’s drink. He was not very surprised to see Bryce near the bar with one of the waitress in his arms, making out. He wanted to punch him but thought it was a good opportunity for him to talk to Mark without him interfering. Bryce was back right before Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae has to be back on the stage for their next set.

“Where did you go Bryce?”

“Got lost while I was looking for the toilets.”

Jaebeom smirked at him before walking away. Jaebeom felt a bit sad when he sees Mark waving goodbye to them in the middle of the second set.

 

 

It was the Saturday for Grace’s lunch. Jaebeom was glad that Jackson would be with him and Jinyoung. Jackson was invited to bring his plus one. Mark was the one that greeted them at the door.

“Hi guys! Come on in.”

Jackson was already busy hugging Mark while Jinyoung and Jaebeom walks behind them.

“Grace, Jackson and the gang is here!” Mark calling out to his sister.

“Hi. Welcome. You must be Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom nods and hands her a bottle of wine, “This is for you and your fiance. Congratulations.”

“That is so sweet of you. Hold on while I look for her. You got yourself a good one here Mark.”

Mark blushes.

“Let me show you guys around before I have to mingle. Jackson, you are coming with me.”

“But Markie...” Jackson whines.

“No buts. So many people have been asking about you Gaga.”

“Fine. See you in a while Jinyoungie, Jaebeom hyung.”

“Just go babe.”

 

Both them walk around, smiling at the guest. It wasn’t long till Jackson was dragging Raymond and Dorine towards them.

“Papa, mama, this is Jinyoung my boyfriend. Of course you remember Jaebeom.”

“Such a fine young man you have here Jiaer,” Dorine shaking his hand.

“All the best boy,” was all Raymond says.

“Papa,” Jackson whines which had Jinyoung and Jaebeom laughing.

“Hi papa. Hi mama,” giving them both a hug.

“Hi Jaebeom,”as Dorine kisses him on the cheek.

Jaebeom looks around to find Mark. He saw Mark standing there laughing with his siblings. His heart was filled with love until he saw Bryce walking up to him and kissing him on the head. He didn’t realise that he was grinding his teeth until Jinyoung whispered to him.

“Hyung, you are going to unhinge your jaw if you don’t stop grinding your teeth.”

Before Jaebeom could say anything, Mark walks over with Grace and her fiance.

“Jaebeom, this is my fiance.”

Jaebeom took her hands graciously and he heard Grace whispering to her fiance that he is Mark’s husband that had Mark blushing. She looks at wriggle her eyebrows at Mark.

“Fine one you have here Mark.”

“Yah!”

Jaebeom chuckles and pulls his head to his shoulder on an impulse. Mark didn’t shy away from his touch but instead buries his face in his shoulder.

 

Bryce approaches Jaebeom while the Tuan’s were busy taking pictures.

“Could you please just stay away from my Mark. You are an eyesore.”

“I would say the same thing with you myself, Bryce.”

“You should know that I have a thing with Mark.”

“You should know that I am his husband.”

“A husband that he doesn’t seem to remember.”

Jaebeom was close to punching Bryce but thank goodness Jinyoung was around to hold him back.

“You stay away from him Jaebeom. I mean it.”

“Not if I can help it cheater.”

Bryce smirks, “He’ll always forgive me.”

At that moment, Mark was calling them to come over.

“Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Bryce, come get in the picture.”

Jackson was running over to drag Jinyoung and Jaebeom along.

 

It was evening when all the guest begins to leave. Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Jackson was also leaving. He felt his blood boil when he saw Bryce putting his hand on the small of Mark’s back while they were talking with some other guest.

“Markiepooh, come say goodbye to me!” Jackson calling Mark over.

Mark pulls away from Bryce to give them a hug.

“Thank you for coming, guys. See you around.”

“Take care Yien,” Jaebeom sneaking a kiss on Mark’s cheek which made his ears turn red.

Jaebeom chuckles. Mark puts his tongue out at him. After waving them goodbye, Mark walks back to Bryce. Bryce grips Mark’s arm tightly.

“What was that?”

“Ouch. Bryce, you are hurting me.”

“Sorry baby. I’m so sorry,” pulling Mark into his embrace.

Mark begins to feel that there is more to this than Bryce is showing or telling him. He thought that they were strong enough to get pass this.

 

 

Then this soon becomes a pattern. Mark would be out with Jackson and the rest of the gang, Bryce would always join them in between or he would be the one dragging Mark away from them. Jaebeom was trying his best to spend as much time as possible with Mark but between his gigs and photography projects and Bryce stealing him, it was quite hard. It was taking a toil on Jaebeom. He was always angry. His temper was getting the best of him. When he finds the time to be alone with Mark, he seems to be talking so much about Bryce and his family.

“Is that all that is in your mind?”

“What Jae?”

“Bryce?”

“Well, I am still trying to find out what happened between us.”

“Are you sure? Cause I really don’t think so Yien.”

“How can you say that. Just be cause you are supposedly to be my husband.”

“I am your husband!” Jaebeom’s temper flaring.

“But I no memories about it!” Mark feeling spiteful about it.

That broke Jaebeom’s heart.

“Can’t you see?”

Mark felt himself softening a little bit.

“See what?”

“I’m trying my best to win my husband back.”

Mark kept quiet. He felt bad. It was not in his nature to be that spiteful but he was getting a bit frustrated with everything. He couldn’t remember what happened between him and Bryce and yet he was treating him so nice. He couldn’t remember Jaebeom but he has been nothing but patient and sweet with him. He wished he could remember everything but he couldn’t. Mark wrap his arms around Jaebeom and nuzzles his nape.

“I’m sorry Jae.”

“I’m sorry too Yien.”

They would just stand there like that in silence. Mark wasn’t sure if he was leading Jaebeom or Bryce on but all he wants to do was to find out the truth. Sometimes he would stay up at night, trying to force himself to remember but it always ends up with him with a massive headache.

 

Jaebeom was the one that accompanied Mark to get his cast removed.

“Thank you so much for accompanying me Jae. It feels weird to not have something on my arm.”

“My pleasure. After all my name is listed as your emergency contact.”

Mark smiles.

“So, how are things with Bryce? Found your answer yet?”

“Things are okay. Everything seems fine. Still haven’t found the answer but I’m not rushing. So is he. Will see how things go.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry Jae.”

Jaebeom knew it wasn’t his fault but he just couldn’t help but feel jealous.

“Or you can just forget him and remember me?” Jaebeom teasing Mark.

Mark sticks his tongue out at him, “I thought you said no pressure?”

Jaebeom smiles and pinches his nose.

“Oh, what are you wearing for Grace’s wedding?”

“I don’t know. Grace told me to wear  3 piece maroon suit and a turtleneck.”

Mark looks at Jaebeom from head to toe.

“You would look good in that.”

“What about you?”

“Bryce asked me to wear a blue suit with white collarless shirt. I think he said something about him wearing a darker version of my suit.”

Jaebeom couldn’t mask his displeasure. He could slowly feel Mark slipping away from him.

“Jae, Bryce said he is going to meet me at the Gucci store in half an hour. You can go and do whatever you want now. You don’t have to accompany me.”

“You sure? I’m fine with accompanying you.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you on Saturday Jae.”

“See you.”

Jaebeom wished nothing more than to gather Mark in his arms and tell him to not go to Bryce. He wished he could but it wasn’t him. He wished he could erase the twinkle in Mark’s eyes when he talks about Bryce. It hurts. It seems like whenever Jaebeom is with Mark, he could see the way Mark’s face lights up when he is talking about Bryce. It was tearing him down. Cause it seems like nothing he did could make Mark look his way. He brought him to their hangouts or favourite places to see if it could help but Mark couldn't remember anything about it. Songs, food, nothing helped.

 

 

It was the day of Grace’s wedding. She looks good in a white suit and her bride looks astonishing in a white dress. It was a weather cater for an outdoor wedding. Jackson and Jinyoung looked handsome in their matching black suit. As much as Jaebeom didn’t want to admit it, Mark and Bryce look so good together. Even their suits matched.

“Hyung, don’t feel so down,” Jackson whispers to Jaebeom.

“I’m okay I guess. There is nothing that I can do.”

“Let’s just drink and celebrate!”

Jaebeom nods as Jackson puts his arm around his shoulder and pulls him along to give a toast to the newlyweds. After that, Jaebeom and Jinyoung was mingling with the other guest. Every time  Mark goes over to them, Bryce would be tagging along. If not, he would be distracted by family or friends. It was a bit annoying but nothing can be done. Jaebeom begins to drink more. It wasn’t long till Mark was dragging him on the dance floor, only to have Bryce cutting in when the slow songs were played.

“Excuse me Jaebeom, can I have this dance?” as Bryce looks at Mark.

Jaebeom hates how the way Mark’s eyes lights up when he looks at Bryce. He grudgingly lets him go. It didn’t help to hear Mark’s and Bryce’s friends and family commenting how good they look with each other.

 

Raymond called Jaebeom over to his study. 

“Yes?”

“Jaebeom, I know this is unfair to you but I would like you to divorce Mark.”

“What?!?! No. Why papa?”

“Can’t you see you are tying him down. He can’t remember you. What’s the point of holding on to him like this?”

“He just needs more time.”

“Jaebeom, I’ve spoken to my specialist friends. It is highly unlikely of Mark to every recover those memories. I know that it’s hard but it’s the right thing to do. Think about it.”

“Are you saying that I am unworthy of your son?”

“No. I’m saying that it’s no point dragging this on when there is not light at the end of the tunnel. Just think about it. Think about Mark.”

Jaebeom looks at Raymond, “Will you not let me try papa?”

“I’m trying to grant you your freedom, Jaebeom. I don’t want to see you hurt in the end.”

Jaebeom sighs. Raymond takes a deep breath.

“Look, he is already living a new life. Won’t you grant him the chance to experience it?”

 

Jaebeom went out to the garden all alone during Grace’s wedding to go over what Raymond had said. He felt very out of place. Mark’s siblings was very nice towards him. But Mark was stuck to Bryce. Whenever Jaebeom tries to bring it up, Mark will tell him that he is just trying to find out what happened. Jaebeom felt like he had tried everything but nothing worked. He was getting tired. He didn’t even realize that Mark was standing in front of him.

“Hey there. What are you doing here? Everybody is inside.”

Jaebeom looks up and gave him a sad smile.

“What’s wrong Jaebummie?”

“Do you even remember when you first called me that?”

“That’s not fair,” Mark looking at Jaebeom.

“What’s not fair? About that nickname or about Bryce.”

“Why are you bringing him into this? It’s really not fair of you.”

“It’s not fair? I see the way you look at him Mark. I know, because you used to look at me that way.”

Both of them kept quiet. It was their nature but tonight, Jaebeom felt everything was pouring out. His emotions, his feelings, his thoughts.

“How do you look at the person you love and tell yourself it’s time to walk away?”

Mark could see Jaebeom’s eyes glistening with tears.

“Jae…”

“I’ve been driving myself insane, trying to do everything that I can possibly do trying to save what we have or what we had.”

“J-J-Jae…”

Jaebeom strokes Mark’s cheek and kisses his forehead for what would be the last time. He could feel his tears falling down.

“I hope one day I can love you the way you love me, Jaebummie.”

“You figured it out once. You’ll do it again. I love you baby.”

Jaebeom gives him one last hug before walking away. Mark watches him leave when Bryce wraps his arm around his waist.

“Where is he going?”

“Home?”

“Everybody is looking for you. Let’s go in.”

“Okay.”

Mark thought that with this, he was able to maybe move forward with Bryce.

 

 

Jaebeom was at his wit's end. Mark still doesn’t remember anything about their life together. Jaebeom didn’t know what to do or where to go anymore. He was sure the rest of his little crew was getting sick and tired of him, even though they are not. Everytime he felt like he had made progress Mark, something seems to set them back, namely Bryce. Everytime he thinks they are 5 steps in front, it would seem like they are instead moving 10 steps back. He tried being patient. He really did but he couldn’t be forceful with Mark. Not in his condition. It wasn’t fair he knows but it hurts. He just didn’t know what to do anymore. Nothing seems to work. He felt like he was breaking down in the worse possible way. 

 

Jaebeom went back to the one place he hasn’t been back for the longest time. But it was a place he knew how to get to no matter where he was or how drunk he was. Somehow, in his state, Jaebeom made his way back home to Ilsan on his bike. Miraculously he got there safe and sound. It was already late at night when he reach the place he once called home. He left home to pursue his dreams and his father told him to never come back. But at this point of time, he was the first person he wanted to see. His mother got a shocked of her life when she saw a very wet Jaebeom standing in front of the door as it was still pouring. She was sure that he had been crying. Something that she hasn’t seen for the longest time.

“Jaebummie?”

“Eomma, where is appa?”

Jaebeom’s mother quickly called out to his father, “Appa! Jaebummie needs you.”

Jaebeom felt relief when he heard his father running towards the main door.

“Appa?” Jaebeom called out to his father.

His father saw him and just opened his arms and Jaebeom just went into them and just cried. He could feel his father’s strong arms holding him, bringing him into the house. His mother fussed over him by bringing blankets and towels to make sure he was dry and warm. His father just held him, stroking his back as he cried. It had been a long time since Jaebeom felt like a child. No matter what, he was still his parents only son.

“I”m so sorry.”

“Shhh. It’s okay baby. You will always be me and eomma’s baby.”

Jaebeom continued clinging onto his father, crying.

“Want to tell us what’s wrong?” as his father kisses his head.

Jaebeom shakes his head. His parents didn’t force him. They let him cry some more until he stopped before asking him to take a bath and change. Jaebeom did just that but when he got out from the bathroom, he clinged onto his father again which his father obliges.

His father chuckles, “You do know that you are no longer 5 right?”

“You said I’ll always be your baby, appa,” Jaebeom pouting at his father.

His father laughs and just hugs him back, “Fine. My big baby is back and that’s enough for me.”

Jaebeom felt fresh tears coming and buried his face in his father’s chest.

“What’s wrong baby? Can you please tell appa?”

Jaebeom takes a deep breath and begin telling his parents about Mark. He could hear his mother crying next to him. Even his father was sniffling while Jaebeom is sobbing. But Jaebeom felt like a burden had finally lifted from his shoulders when he was done. He was engulf in his parents embrace.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you and Mark, baby,” as his mother kisses him.

“I’m sorry too eomma. What do I do?”

“Jaebummie, you do know that you can’t force love right?” his father looking at him.

“I know but I can’t live without him appa.”

“I know. But, he needs to find himself first baby. The more you cling on to him, you might end up making him push you away.”

“Then tell me what to do appa?”

Jaebeom’s father cups his face and kiss his forehead, “You let him go. If you love him, you let him go.”

“What if he never comes back to me?”

“Then it was never meant to be in the first place baby.”

Jaebeom buries his face in his father’s chest and cried and cried and cried again. When he finally woke up from crying to sleep, he felt much better. His father was right. He needed to do just that. It might not be the easiest thing to do but if it meant that Mark would be happy, then so be it. Fuck his broken heart. Fuck his happiness. Mark’s happiness is all that matters.

 

Jaebeom stayed at his parents place for a few days before deciding to go back to Seoul. He felt like he was finally strong enough to do the right thing. Even though Jaebeom’s heart was breaking, he knows that for now, he has to let Mark go. He believes in the quote that his father told him:  **_If you love somebody, set them free. If they comes back to you, it was meant to be. If they don’t come back to you then it wasn’t meant to be in the first place._ ** So, with a heavy heart, he chose to believe it. Even though Mark has forgotten about their history together, Jaebeom hopes that Mark could at least understand him. 

 

 

After that night in Ilsan with his parents, Jaebeom never look for Mark again. He even signed the divorce papers that Raymond had given him. He looked at the papers for a long time before picking up the pen to finally put down his signature. When he finally did, he couldn’t help but to cry just a little. He then took the papers and sealed it up in an envelope before sending it back to the Tuan’s via post. It’s hurts too much to go there. It was finally signed, sealed and delivered. He hoped that with Mark’s freedom, he would understand that for the last few months, he had really fought hard to be with him. He hoped that Mark understands that he didn’t walk away from their memories. He hopes he understands that he didn’t walk away from “Them”. He just didn’t want him to be burdened by the fact that he had forgotten them. Maybe this is for the best.

 

Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae was holding and concert as a thank you for the fans. He had Jinyoung invite Jackson, Mark and the rest of the gang to attend their last show before going on tour around the country. Jaebeom knew he couldn’t say what he wanted to say to Mark directly as he would most probably break down in front of him. At least with this, he could tell Mark what is in his heart without having to confront him again. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do but it has to be done. He hope that at least his heart through his latest song he had written especially for him. 

 

“Thanks everybody for coming. This will be the final song for tonight before the show ends. Thank you for all your support. Without all of you, we may not be going on tour in a few weeks time. This is dedicated to everybody in whatever point there are in life. This is especially dedicated to a special someone. You know who you are. This is my song for you. This is my wish for you,” Jaebeom feels himself choking up with his words. He knew that if he would say anything more, he wouldn’t be able to sing. He took a deep breath and signal to Jinyoung and Youngjae to start playing and singing.

 

_...I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow _

_ And each road leads you where you want to go _

_ And if you’re faced with the choice and you have to choose _

_ I hope you choose the one that means the most to you _

_ And if one door opens to another door closed _

_ I hope you keep on walkin’ ‘til you find the window _

_ If it’s cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile _

_ But more than anything, more than anything _

 

_ My wish for you _

_ Is that this life becomes all that you want it to _

_ Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small _

_ You never need to carry more than you can hold _

_ And while you’re out there gettin’ where you’re gettin’ to _

_ I hope you know somebody loves you _

_ And wants the same things too _

_ Yeah, this is my wish _

 

_ I hope you never look back but you never forget _

_ All the ones who love you _

_ And the place you left _

_ I hope you always forgive and you never regret _

_ And you help somebody every chance you get _

_ Oh, you find God’s grace in every mistake _

_ And always give more than you take _

_ But more than anything, yeah more than anything _

 

_ This is my wish _

_ I hope you know somebody loves you _

_ May all your dreams stay big... _

 

Jackson was surprise to see Mark crying just a little. He didn’t expect that they elder would feel touch by the song. Not after what has been happening between the both of them or happening in his life. Jackson felt hopeful for Jaebeom but he told Jinyoung not to mention it to the elder after the show. It was hard to say at this point of time. But whatever it was, he knew that all of them was still hoping that the both of them would get back together.

 

Mark didn’t know why but he could relate to the song. He could really feel Jaebeom’s wishes for him. For some reason, it reassured him. It gave him strength. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was Jaebeom who sang it but he knows for sure that whatever Jaebeom was wishing for him, it was because of him. Not for the Mark he was. It was because he is Mark. Just Mark. Not the one he married or the one who had forgotten him. He was just Mark, the one standing there listening to his song at that very moment. Mark felt blessed and loved but he knew he needed to take the road he wanted for now. As soon as the song ended, Mark left the place alone. He knew he had a long journey ahead but he knows he could get through it.

 

 

Jaebeom together with Youngjae and Jinyoung went on tour after that night. They were slowly getting notice by the people around. They might not be commercially famous but they were famous in their own rights. They started uploading a lot of their own songs online and their “fans” has been uploading videos about their performance online as well. Hence, that was how they were invited to do a “tour” around the country. It was a start. At least they were doing something that they love together. At the same time, there were demands for Jaebeom’s pictures. He seems to be able to capture emotions in the scenery or people. He was slowly gaining recognition for them as well.

“Hyung, this is so tiring but so fun!” says Youngjae as he walks into their hotel room.

“I feel you there Youngjae,” as Jinyoung plops down on one of the beds as he whips out his phone to update his boyfriend.

This wasn’t bad. Depending on where they were, they would always get their own room or a big suite that can accommodate all three of them. That was the most ideal as they tend to write songs during the odds hours of the night or morning and it was easier if they were all in in the same room.

“Hyung, you okay?” Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebeom.

He smiled and nods. It was always the same look that he gives Jinyoung and Youngjae. A “don’t worry about me, I’m okay” kinda smile but deep down he was unable to smile because all that happened. Jinyoung was texting Jackson all the time and was getting updates about Mark but he doesn’t dare to tell Jaebeom about them. He didn’t want to hurt him any further. Jaebeom on the other hand spends a lot of his time taking pictures of the people and scenery around him on tours. Especially the fans that took their time to see them. He wanted to remember it always. You never know when all this might slip away from your fingers.

 

“Jinyoungie, how is Jaebeom hyung?” 

“The same. Still pining away for Mark hyung,” Jinyoung sighs. 

He went out of their shared room so that he could talk to Jackson in private. They talked for a while before Jinyoung chases Jackson to go to bed.

“Babe, it’s late. You better go to sleep or you won’t be able to wake up in the morning for work.” 

“But I miss my Park gae,” as Jackson pouts. It’s not that Jinyoung could see him but he just misses his boyfriend.

“I miss my Wang gae too. Just wait for me okay. I’ll be home soon.” 

“Okay. I love you Jinyoungie.” 

“I love you to Jackson.” 

Ever since the accident, Jackson and Jinyoung didn’t want to waste anymore time being in denial of their relationship. It actually made them confront each other and to make things official. They didn’t want to have any regrets. What happened between Jaebeom and Mark woke them up. It was sad to see that happening to their best friends. They decided that they would cherish each other more. Jinyoung sighs. He couldn’t help but feel for his best friend. He knew how sad and heart broken he was. The song that he sang tonight was the proof of that. It was so sad that Jinyoung and Youngjae couldn’t help but teared up during his solo performance. He was sure that their fans was feeling it too. I mean, how can you not. Jinyoung slowly recalls back the lyrics, shuddering, hoping that he would never feel that way with Jackson.

 

_...All I do _

_ Is think about you _

_ Sleep late and wake up then _

_ I'll just stay in my bed _

 

_ A little afternoon, _

_ I'll go get some food _

_ Call up anyone _

_ To go do something fun _

 

_ Tell me if there is a way _

_ To fall out of love with you _

_ 'Cause all I do, I do all day _

_ Is missin' my time with you _

 

_ Now that I don't have you _

_ It's all I do _

 

_ I'll go to dance _

_ Class ends at 9 PM _

_ I'll go right back home again, _

_ Oh _

 

_ Tell me if there is a way _

_ To fall out of love with you _

_ 'Cause all I do, I do all day _

_ Is missin' my time with you _

_ Tell me what I should do _

 

_ I'm down on my knees, I pray _

_ That I will be okay _

_ If you're just a memory to me, yeah _

 

_ But still all I do all day _

_ Is livin' a life _

_ Thinking what it'd be like if you stayed _

 

_ All I do _

_ Yeah, just think about you _

 

_ So, tell me if there is a way _

_ To fall out of love with you _

_ 'Cause all I do, I do all day _

_ Is missin' my time with you _

_ Tell me what I should do _

 

_ It's all I do, yeah _

_ It's nothing new _

_ It's all I do _

_ Is think about... _

 

Jinyoung brushes away the tears that seems to roll down his face. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before walking back into the room. Youngjae was already asleep while Jaebeom was hunching over his notebook on his bed, writing as usual. He walks over and kisses the top of Jaebeom’s head.

“Don’t stay up too late hyung. Get some rest.” 

“Okay Nyoungie. Good night.”

“Night hyung,” as Jinyoung crawls into the bed.

  
  


Mark on the other hand, slowly started to find himself again. He decided to go back to teaching kindergarten. It was something he enjoys doing. He tried going back to accountancy before but he found it boring. It was when he had to take care of his nieces Leila and Kylie that he realize that he enjoys being with kids. Maybe that was his calling. Maybe this was why he decided to change from accountancy to montessori. Educating the young minds of the future while playing. He was also hanging out with Jackson together with Bam Bam and Yugyeom. Jackson because he had always been his best friend ever since they were kids. So even after his accident, he remembers Jackson. Bam Bam is his colleague and Yugyeom is his boyfriend and they were really nice people. They didn’t force him to hang out with them. It was something he decided for himself and it is nice. It was a conscious decision that he made. It felt very familiar. It felt like home to him. Whenever he was with them, it was always fun.

“Mark hyung, do you want to go shopping with me after work today?” Bam Bam looking at him with his puppy eyes.

“Where is Yugyeom?” Mark ask while cleaning up the classroom.

“Yugyeommie is a jerk.”

Mark chuckles. Another lover’s spat. Yugyeom must have rejected his request to accompany him shopping.

“What did he do this time Bammie?”

“He said that he much rather get run over by a truck then to go shopping with me,” Bam Bam wails.

Mark laughs, “Tell him, I did and that’s not much fun either forgetting people who are like family to you.”

“Oh my gosh. I’m sorry. That was so insensitive of me hyung. Forgive me hyung,” as Bam Bam clings onto Mark.

Mark ruffles his hair, “I’m okay. That means you owe me ice cream for accompanying you.”

“Consider it done.”

“I want the expensive kind!”

Bam Bam puts out his tongue at Mark, “Fine! Meet you out front in 5 minutes hyung.”

“Okay. Almost done.”

 

Mark finds himself thinking about Jaebeom a lot after that night whenever he is alone in his apartment. He is no longer staying with his parents, again. He asked them to grant him this little wish which they did. Jackson now shares a place with Jinyoung. It wasn’t like he kept thinking about Jaebeom in the sense of trying to remember him. It just so happens that Mark’s mind seems to drift towards him. Even though he doesn’t remember meeting or falling in love with Jaebeom but there was a feeling that he gets from the younger that makes him seem so familiar, so comfortable. Not only that, he didn’t force him to try to remember about their times together. It was very apparent in his last song for him. Whatever he was, at this moment, he was happy. Happy with himself. Happy being alone.

 

 

A few months after that fateful concert, Mark was walking to his and Jaebeom’s “favourite” coffee shop to get his “favourite coffee”, only to find that it was close. He was pleasantly surprised to see Jaebeom standing  in front of the shop as well.

“Hi Jaebeom.” 

Jaebeom was startled. He thought he would never hear that voice again. He turns around only to see the love of his life standing there in front of him. Even though it was almost a year  has pass, Jaebeom still feels the same way about Mark just like the first day he fell in love with the elder.

“Hi Mark. You remembered this place?”

Mark shakes his head, “It is the closest shop to my place so I thought I drop by.” 

“Oh. You no longer staying with your parents?”

“No. I needed to be on my own to find myself again.” 

“How about…” 

“Oh. Erm… Let’s just say that it didn’t work out.”

“Oh.”

“By the way, why didn’t you tell me about Bryce’s cheating and abusive ways? And also why didn’t you tell me about why I move out from my parent’s place?”

“I didn’t think it was my place to tell you that. I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of your condition to drive a wedge between you and Bryce or your parents.”

“Thank you.”

Mark felt so loved. 

 

 

Mark remembers the day he found out about Bryce. They have been fighting ever since Mark saw Bryce kissing a waitress at the restaurant. After that, Bryce’s parents invited him for a dinner and he was already fighting with Bryce and the waitress, to top it off, they were now fighting about something as stupid as a pink tie that Bryce had asked him to wear for his law firm’s dinner. As it is, Mark was annoyed that he had to attend something as boring as that and Bryce was being forceful. Mark called it pink but Bryce insisted it was fuschia. To cool off, Mark told Bryce to get the fuck out of his house and see him when he is no longer a pig headed dick which surprised the other.

“This is so not you Mark baby. You were always so gentle,” says Bryce. 

“Blame it on the head injury, now get out!”

Bryce was going to raise his hand at Mark when Mark just stared him down.

“Do that and I’ll make sure you won’t be able to jack off again.” 

Bryce changed his tactics.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. You must believe me.”

“Bryce, I’m not going to repeat myself again. Get out!” Mark screamed.

Bryce quickly scampered off. The whole house heard them but nobody dared to ask Mark what happened when he told them he was going out for a coffee run. 

 

While cooling down and drinking his coffee, Mark could feel his hand shivering. The adrenaline had weared off. He couldn’t believe he had spoken to Bryce like that. Never had he thought that he would do that. But it was kind of exhilarating. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly a girl sat down in front of him.

“Elena?”

The girl nods. Mark remembers her as the cheerleader in university. The most popular girl in school.

“I’m so sorry.”

Mark was confused. Then he realize that she doesn’t know about his condition. So he just kept quiet to see what she would say.

“Why are you sorry Elena?”

“I’m sorry I slept with Bryce when you were still with him. And I knew he was abusing you cause he was doing the same to me. I’m sorry for not standing up to you when you accused him in front of your parents and his when he proposed to you.”

It was then Mark understood why he broke up with Bryce and why he decided to move away from home.

“It’s okay Elena. Let bygones be bygones.”

“Thank you Mark.”

“No, thank you Elena.”

 

Mark felt like the last piece of the puzzle was finally solved. He rushed home and confronted his parents next.

“Papa, mama, why didn’t you believe me when I told you about Bryce abusing me?”

Dorine broke down and cried. Raymond looks like he was on the verge of tears.

“We watch Bryce grow up in front of eyes. Just like you baby. I couldn't believe that, that little boy whom I considered  like my own son would do that to you. But I also know that you wouldn’t lie about things like that,” Raymond explains.

“We didn’t think you would move out because of that. We didn’t have the chance to explain. That was one of the biggest regret in our lives,” adds Dorine. 

“But we knew you were doing fine,” Raymond reaching out to Mark with his hand.

Mark smiles and takes his hand, “Of course. Gaga.”

Dorine wraps her arms around Mark.

“We tried reaching out to you baby.”

“I know. I was just so angry and disappointed. I didn’t mean to stay away for so long. I’m sorry mama, papa.”

“We are sorry too Yien,” as Raymond wraps his arms around his wife and son.

“By the way, it’s not because I am angry at you or anything mama, papa. I’m thinking of moving out, again.”

His parents look scared.

“Don’t worry. This time I promise I will keep in touch. I just think that I need to find myself again. I may not remember about my life after I left my life here, but maybe it’s time to live a new life. And I need to find it by myself.”

It was hard for Raymond and Dorine to agree but this time, they were determined to be involved in his life as much as possible. 

 

After that, Mark told Bryce off a few days later. He warned him to never look for him again.

“But baby, I love you so much.”

“The hell you did! You were abusing me and Elena! Fuck off Bryce!”

Bryce felt his temper rising. Never in his life did another guy or girl would shout at him. He was use to being the one who does the shouting. He was going to teach Mark a lesson, like he always did. Bryce takes a threatening step towards Mark. Mark was no longer the boy that was in love with Bryce. He was much stronger now. He takes a step forward. Bryce smirks.

“Do you think you can win a fight against me?”

Mark smirks. He knees Bryce’s crotch and punched him in the nose.

“Yes. And if you dare come after me, I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to practise in this country again.”

Mark takes out the picture of Elena’s bruised face.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Bryce groans.

“Oh yes I do. Don’t you dare forget that.”

Mark walks off with a big smile in his face. He was so proud of himself. 

 

 

They just stood there awkwardly silent before they both started talking at the same time. 

“Jinx. Double jinx,” they said at the same time. They find themselves chuckling. Mark gestures to Jaebeom to start talking first.

“Want to grab a drink with me at someplace new?” ask Jaebeom hopefully. He hopes he doesn’t sound too eager but he just wanted to spend more time with the elder again.

“Sure. I like that. Maybe I can find what is my new favourite drink,” Mark grins.

Jaebeom finds himself chuckling, “Maybe that new place can be our new favourite place?” 

Mark blushes, “Maybe”.

“Shall we?”

“Lead the way Jaebeom.”

“By the way, are you and your parents okay?”

“Yes. We talk things through and it wasn’t their fault in a way. There were just shocked. That’s all. After all that asshole was a close family friend’s son.”

While they were walking, Mark turns to Jaebeom and pecks him on the cheek, “Thank you again.” 

Jaebeom blush, “I didn’t do anything. I even walked away.”

Mark chuckles, “That’s true. But thank you for not forcing me to remember anything, for letting me be me.”

“I just want you to be happy. That’s all the matters.”

“Exactly. Thank you Jaebummie.”

Jaebeom cringed but it felt nice to hear that nickname again. 

 

 

Two years later, Jaebeom was feeling nervous. This time, it was more official. This time, their parents were there with them. This time, they were getting married again. Jaebeom remembers clearly that a year ago, Mark was the one who proposed to him. He feels giddy remembering that both of them ask each other to marry the other. Though Mark didn’t go down on one knee like he did the first time, but Jaebeom teared up when Mark asked him. There were seeing each other again and Jaebeom was staying over at Mark’s place. Jaebeom had woken up to find himself alone in bed and got up to find Mark.

“Baby?” Jaebeom calling out to Mark.

“In the living room, Bummie.”

Jaebeom walks towards his voice. Mark was sitting down in the living room, going through their old pictures. Pictures before the accident. Jaebeom stood there just staring at Mark. A few hours ago, he was pressing Mark into the mattress, thrusting into him slowly with Mark whining over and over until they both came. Jaebeom smiled at the memory. Jaebeom then went over and wrapped himself all over Mark, kissing him on the head. Mark smiles. He was content. Mark turns to look at Jaebeom and cupped his face, kissing him on the lips. He could feel Jaebeom’s smirking against his lips. Mark just wanted to smack him in the head. He settled with pulling his ears before giving him one last peck on the lips.

“I know it has been a long and hard journey to get to where we are, most probably again. You accepted me for who I am without forcing me to be who I was. You didn’t force me to remember even though it must have been hell for you. You didn’t force your love on me. You just love me unconditionally. Even though I still do not remember our first marriage, but I promise you that I will remember the second one for the rest of my life. Thank you for being you and for letting me be me. I love you so much Im Jaebeom. Would you do me the honour and accept me as you husband, again?” 

Jaebeom was hoping he was crying manly tears but he was sure that he was bawling his eyes out. He didn’t remember saying yes but he remembers nodding his head like a crazy person and holding Mark in his arms for the longest time.

“I’ll take it as a yes Im Jaebeom.” 

“Yes, baby. It’s always a yes. By the way, that’s the most I’ve heard you spoke in one sentence.” 

“Idiot.”

 

 

A year after the proposal and two years since they got back together, Jaebeom was standing in front of the altar, all dress in a black suit, without a tie. He was adamant on not wearing a tie no matter what. Mark actually let’s him as he thinks Jaebeom looks hot in a tieless suit. He was standing there with his two best men, Jinyoung and Youngjae. He was fidgeting and the minister was smiling fondly at him. Mark on the other hand was wearing an all white suit with a red necktie. He thought it would be a nice pop out colour to compliment his white and Jaebeom’s black suit. He would wear enough colour for the both of them.

“Don’t be nervous. Your husband will be joining you soon,” he whispers.

Jaebeom was thankful for that minister at that moment.

 

When the wedding march was played, instead of the typical wedding march, it was Jaebeom singing a song which caught Mark by surprised. He was expecting Canon in D being played as he was the one that chose it.

 

_...Beautiful eyes beautiful face _

_ Beautiful sky on a beautiful day _

_ Beautiful arms beautiful legs _

_ Tell me how did you get such a beautiful aura _

_ Beautiful spirit _

_ Beautiful voice everytime I hear it _

_ Beautiful mouth I can't resist _

_ Every time you let me kiss you _

 

_ Baby all I need is you to love _

_ You're all I'm ever thinking of _

_ Cuz you're my everything (beautiful) _

_ You're my everything (beautiful) _

_ You're my everything (beautiful) _

_ You're my everything _

_ My everything... _

 

_ Beautiful words almost describe _

_ The beautiful heart you have beating inside _

_ And in my arms you'll always take _

_ Cuz your the song that I sing _

_ You're the music I play _

 

_ Baby all I need is you to love _

_ You're all I'm ever thinking of _

_ Cuz you're my everything (beautiful) _

_ You're my everything (beautiful) _

_ You're my everything (beautiful) _

_ You're my everything _

_ My everything... _

 

_ You're the strength I need _

_ You're the air I breathe _

_ With your love I can do anything _

_ To much of you could never be enough _

 

_ All I need is you to love _

_ You're all I'm ever thinking of _

_ Baby all I need is you to love _

_ Cuz you're all I'm ever thinking of _

_ Cuz you're my everything _

_ My everything _

_ You're my everything _

_ You're my everything _

_ My everything… _

 

Mark was already crying even before he walks down the aisle. His parents who was walking down the aisle with him was also crying. They were happy for their son and they couldn’t think of a better man to give him away to. Jaebeom haven’t finish singing the song when his parents “gave” him away to Jaebeom. So, Mark held onto one of Jaebeom’s hand tight while the other was dabbing his eyes with tissue that Jackson gave him even though he was also bawling his eyes out at the moment. When Jaebeom finish singing the wedding march, he cups Mark’s face with his now free hand and gently wipe the tears from his eyes. The minister cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

“We are now gathered here together to witness the union between Jaebeom and Mark. Now, will you read your vows to each other?” 

Mark and Jaebeom turns towards each other, holding both their hands, staring into each other's eyes.

 

“It’s you I want to go to sleep with every night and it’s you that I want to wake up to every morning. No matter what happens in the future, I’ll always want you. It’s you and it has always been you. I will always love you Mark Tuan, now and forever,” says Jaebeom as he slips on a platinum ring on Mark’s finger.

 

“Every life in this world was written by God’s own hand. I am thankful that when he wrote mine, he included you in it, not once but twice. I love you so much Im Jaebeom,” says Mark as he did the same with Jaebeom..

 

The both of them had everybody crying when they finished their vows especially because they knew of their story. Even the minister had to take a minute to compose himself as he knows what transpired between them before. It was very heartfelt.

 

“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You know what to do boys.” 

Jaebeom and Mark grins at the minister before kissing each other tenderly in front of everybody. Jaebeom then turn around to take a picture of those who attended their wedding and another wefie with them in it. Jaebeom knows for sure that he and Mark will get through everything together from now on.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this. This story is inspired by the movie with the same title, The Vow. I think it's a beautiful story.
> 
> If I broke your heart, I hope I was able to put it back together again in the end...
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Till then, enjoy!


End file.
